The Lost Get Found
by Jacob and Leah forever
Summary: Leah was lost in the darkness. But a shining light came into her view and gave her hope. That hope is Jacob. Will they end up in a happily ever after. or will that ray a hope fade in the shadows of despair? please read and review!
1. Boy are we Idiots

**Never Again Review: **

Leah has decided to herself that she will never again fall in love with anyone else that comes into her life and has started working at the local La Push School as a tutor. But as the wolf pack comes in for tutoring lessons she begins to have feelings for Jacob. What she doesn't know is Jacob has started to develop feelings for her. But as the Volturi come and try to take one of the pack members away for an important experiment and try to destroy the quiletes once and for all can Leah and Jacob have their love together peacefully? Or will the Volturi destroy their chances for love and friendship once again. Jacob and Renesmee never happened.

_**Never Again**_

_**Chapter 1- Boy are We Idiots or What?**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

My new life isn't as bad as my old life used to be. It is actually very quiet during the hours I work at the school. Though sometimes my days don't always go as planned as I want them to. Like for instance today didn't go as planned (which I really hated but then again I hate life so it really didn't matter but still, it was quite annoying). Normally since I'm the tutor of the school I teach kids to get better grades and in a month they leave to go to their regular classes. Well today I got a note saying that today I would be getting nine new students to teach them to get better grades. What I didn't know was that those nine students that were about to enter were the ones that I saw almost every painflicting day of my life. About five minutes later when I had just got seated in my desk I saw the entire wolf pack (except for Sam) entering into my tutoring classroom. When they were all seated I saw them looking ashamed and their heads bowed to the edges of their desks as if this class was going to be the worst time in their life. At first I was quite taken aback and irritated to see all of them here in my tutoring room. Then the more I began to think about it I realized that I was in charge this time and I would be able to make this room their worst fear ever. This was going to be awesome! Well, and terribly miserable for me too at the same time.

"Well hello there _students_," I said trying to act smug. "Welcome to the tutoring classroom. I am Miss Clearwater your teacher and I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jared who was looking up at me. "What do you mean 'Miss Clearwater?' Pa-lease! We all know you Leah. What are you trying to play at with us? Do you think you're Jacob now?" he said and started to chuckle. The others murmured in agreement.

"And why are you criticizing me," I asked trying to hide the redness growing on my cheeks. "I'm not the one who is stuck in the tutoring lab just because I got D's and F's so ha ha on all of you suckers."

"She has a point there," said Jacob. "We are the ones who got ourselves stuck in this mess." Silence filled the air around us. Everyone looked at each other uneasily. Just then Paul stood up from his desk and looked at everyone around the room with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well I don't take any crap from anyone in school. Especially _Miss Clearwater_," he said sneering at me. Then he started to walk to the door. OK, he had officially got on my nerves for the day.

"Hey cool it man. Why don't you just shut the heck up and let Leah start teaching, " said my dorky brother Seth standing up from his desk too.

"Is that a joke? Because if it is I like that one. Remind me to write that one down to make other people laugh their heads off. "Paul said and started to move towards the door. Seth started to growl at Paul but he ignored the threat.

"Alright Paul that's enough, "Jacob said standing up and facing Paul. Huh. These people are actually standing up for me. Well, that's a first. Paul pushed Jacob.

"Who's going to make me," he said. Jacob pushed back.

"I am," Jacob said.

"Hey, stop it," I said stepping in between them. Right at that moment though Paul was ready to hit Jacob because of his anger issues, but instead hit me. His punch was so powerful that it threw me backwards into the wall cracking it. God that one hurt.

"Leah are you all right?" Jacob asked me. I didn't answer his question. Instead I limped over to Paul and smacked him across the face, hard. Then there was anger in his eyes and he hit me in the stomach which made me bend over in pain. Then I was swarmed by everyone in the classroom while I laid on the floor.

"Jeez Paul what the heck is your problem," Jared said.

"Hey I meant to hit Jacob and not Leah! And besides it was my instinct like everyone else's."

"Well then try to control your anger like everyone else's moron," I said wincing as I spoke. "Man Paul when I get back up I'm going to kill you." It was true when I spoke. Once I felt like getting up I was going to murder him.

"Yeah and even if you were going to hit me you still would have been in trouble," Jacob said like he was criticizing a child. "Major trouble. And you still are."

"And you have officially got a detention," I added trying to stand up slowly but failed. Paul bowed his head in shame.

"Dang it," he said in shame and anger.

"Alright everyone out," Jacob said in the alpha command. "Tell the principal that the tutor..uh ran into a pole. Yeah..ran in to pole and she has to go home. And also that you guys need somewhere to go for a while kay?" Jeez, how stupid does Jacob think I am? Ran into a pole?ugh. Boy is he ever such a genious. No wonder why he was sent hear!

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Leah home," he said and the others began to leave the room. When they started to leave the room I started to here Collin and Brady make a bet.

" I betcha ten bucks that in the next five hours they are going to do something else then just 'take Leah home'," Collin whispered to Brady.

"What do you mean by that," Brady whispered.

"Didn't you know? Jacob likes Leah."

"I didn't know that," Brady whispered louder this time.

"Hey, you two are not the best whisperers in the world you know," Jacob said and Brady and Collin didn't say another word. After hearing Brady and Collins conversation I wondered if the rumors were true. But why Jacob? Even Embry or Jared would be better. Besides, he has never really cared for me or liked me. I never really liked him either beside the fact that he's kinda nice and really friendly and maybe just a little bit cute too...and..wait a minute, what the heck am I thinking about? Jacob cute? Ewww. C'mon Leah snap out of it!

_**Jacobs POV:**_

As soon as everyone had headed out the room to go somewhere else I bent down to pick Leah. I had started to wonder if she heard the bet that Collin and Brady made. If so I hoped that she would not bring it up again because those rumors were so not true. When I moved forward to pick her up she instantly scooted away from me.

"You are so not going to pick me up like I'm a big fat baby," she said menacingly at me.

"No, I'm going to let you crawl on the floor and do that all the way home," I said sarcastically. "Fat chance Leah." Then I scooped her up in my arms as quickly as I could and headed out for the door. As soon as we got out of the room Leah started to squirm, kick, scream, you name it. Man she was going to hate me for the rest of her life. Which it was like she already didn't. She was making such a ruckus that people from other classes were looking to see what was going on. I felt the redness come through my cheeks as the teachers started to close the doors for more . Why can't Leah ever shut up!

"JACOB BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut the heck up Leah people are having classes. You're interrupting them."

"I DON'T CARE! WHEN I GET OUT OF YOUR ARMS I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T -" but then suddenly stopped as she heard some whispers about her in the other classrooms. Thank god.

"Is that the tutoring teacher," one student whispered and kept shooting glances at us.

"I think so," said another and after that Leah did not speak at all. Until we got into the parking lot that is.

"Jacob Black you are so immature," Leah growled as I lifted her in the passenger seat of my truck.

"Really. Well I wasn't the one screaming my head off during other class time was I?"

"I hate you."

"Me too."

"Good."

I sighed and started walk around the truck to get in the driver's seat. Once I had gotten seated I started the engine and we were on the road. For a few seconds both of us were quiet. So, I decided to pop a question on Leah.

"Why did you suddenly just decide to work at the school?" I asked in fear knowing that when I ask a question that never concerns me Leah won't go easy on you when she catches up after you get a head start in running.

"Huh?" Leah answered coming back into the real world. I repeated the same question again.

"Why are you working all of a sudden?"

"Because," she answered.

"Because why?" Leah then took a deep breath and then started to explain the whole thing to me.

"I wanted to start a new life. Get away from my old one. Something around there, "she said and that ended the conversation. Then as I looked at Leah starting to feel guilty about treating her wrong I got a feeling about her I never felt before. I kept looking at her with great passion. She had deep blue eyes that you could just drown in from beauty like a river. She was fair skinned. And had the prettiest hair I've seen in my entire life. It was like for the first moment in my life I've never felt this way for Leah before. Then Leah's screaming brought my head back into reality.

"Jacob look out!"she yelled.

" huh..What," I said and turned my head back to the road. We had drifted more than halfway off the road and were almost falling into a ditch.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," Leah screamed uncontrollably. I swerved the car as fast as I could back onto the road. A heartbeat later we were back on track.

"What the heck were you doing," she screamed, again, at me. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"Oh I didn't notice that. Thank you very much captain obvious. I'll look out for next time."

"There won't be a _next time_. I'll make sure of that," she snarled at me. Jesus, when was I ever going to have a conversation with Leah when she doesn't threaten me?

"Whatever," I said trying to avoid the rest of the conversation. But of course Leah had to go blabbing on about what else I could have been staring at.

"There is nothing else to stare at except for the road and...me," she said finishing the sentence hesitantly as if she knew what I was staring at. I felt the fear start to burn in my chest as I hoped that I wouldn't be getting what Paul got last time after he stared at Leah for five minutes. Now _that_ was weird.

"You did not," she said her breath coming out slowly through her clenched teeth. OK, she was definitely mad with me.

"I was not," I quickly lied. Leah laughed harshly.

"Ok mister 'Great and almighty alpha' but I will tell you one thing. If you stare sat me one more time like that or even start to think like that you will end up worse than Paul ever did. Ya got it?"

"I've got it. Oh I've so got it," I said relieved that I was let off this time. Whew.

"Good," she said and after that we didn't talk one more word to each other. But as I began to think about what just happened and the thing that almost caused us to wreck in the ditch I wondered if The rumors that Brady and Collin were talking about true and if their bet was gonna be worth it. And I also started to wonder why staring at Leah made her so mad. This was going to be a really interesting week.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading my book since this is my first time typing one up. Please Review! Oh and if you want something to be in this book or have and an idea for it tell it to me in your review if you want too. THANKS! Oh and by the way I don't own Twilight! LOL!**


	2. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 2-Just Getting Started**

**Leah's POV:**

What the heck was Jacob thinking back there! Was he trying to kill us or something! Jeez, he is such a pain when I am with him. Well you can bet one thing on me, I am never riding or driving in any kind of vehicle with him ever again, And that's a promise! As we stopped the truck in front of Jacobs house I look at my leg to see how it was holding up form Paul's anger issue hit. It wasn't doing well at all. I almost threw up when I saw it. It was entirely purple, with some black on the sides and it hurt all over the place. Grrr, I can't believe Paul did this to me! When I see him next time I am going to murder him so hard he won't stop screaming from all of the pain that I will be causing him . Just then I saw Jacob coming out of the truck we had just driven and going over to my side to carry me into the house again. When he came over to my side he opened the door for me, got into the position of picking me up again cautiously as if I was a murderer,with a half scared and half eager expression on his face probably still nervous in wondering if I was going to have a fit again. Then I began to sigh in defeat. Even though the last time that Jacob had picked me up and I had tried to get out of his arms as hard as I could, this time I wasn't going to have a fit over him carrying me and I have to perfectly two good reasons for that. Number one reason is that it would be very painful if I crawled to the door not putting any pressure on my leg ( which would also be very difficult) so Jacob kinda has to carry me( not that I want him to). And number two reason is compared to my body temperature his body feels soooo warm to me!

"What no hit this time?" Jacob asked me suspiciously, walking towards the the house with me in his arms. Great. More stupid questions. Just what I need, I thought sacastically.

"No not this time," I said and tried to snuggle closer to him without looking weird. Aaaahhhh, Jacobs warmth. Just what I needed. Jacob grunted in unison and started to ask me more idiotic questions.

"Well aren't you going to hit me from the last time I carried you?" he asked me stupidly. Was he hoping I would hit him or what! Man, what am I going to do with him?

" Uh, no,"I snorted from amusement.

"You mean, no hitting, no screaming, no nothing," he asked me astounded when I didn't react to any of his question, but instead talking to him regular like any other person. I rolled my eyes at him and looked up so I could see his face.

"Look Jacob, this time you got let of the hook because you've been a sweet good dog," said trying to sound like a little sweet girl. " so if you don't stop talking like an complete stupid person, I might have to rethink my choice and maybe just go back to hitting you, got it?" I said at the end menacingly so he got the message. I saw Jacob cringe in fear.

"Ok, ok, Jeez calm down spaz. The only reason I keep asking you those questions was you haven't been acting like yourself lately and I just wondered if you were ok," he asked his tone serious, which suprised me very much.

" Aw, is someone finally caring for me now that I have a bruised leg now? Maybe I should start doing it more often now," I said and put a pouty sarcastic face on. I heard a frusterated growl from Jacob.

" I mean _Before_ this accident Leah," he growled. " I liked the old Leah before all of this happened," he said and just kept walking towards the house with an a extremely straight face. Ok, he had officially just lost me.

"And what do you mean by that,"I said menacingly hoping that he wouldn't say anything nasty about me.

" I liked the old Leah. The old Leah as in a girl who never lets down her guard , somewhat gentile, and a girl that every man could fall in love with," He said and on the last part so softly that even I could barely hear it. but I heard it all right.

"Um,Ok," I said uneasly suprised and until we got to the inside of the house we said nothing to each other.

**Jacob's POV:**

Once we got into the house I set Leah carefully on the couch. she looked like she was in deep thought from what I had said earlier.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her somewhat caustiouslly not trying to bring up the conversation we just had. The memory made me cringe from embarassment.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks I'm good for right now,"she said and started rubbing her leg to make the bruise go away and trying to keep heself occupied so she didn't have to talk to me.

"Here Leah I've got that," I said and sat on the couch beside her and I began rubbing her leg. She started looking weird at me but then she relaxed and I carried on what I was doing. Just then, what I had feared when I told her that every man could fall in love with her, she asked me a question that had concerned our conversation.

"Jacob," she said tentively

"uh, yes Leah," I said.

"Do _you_ like me?"she asked me and after that I began to talk quickly and I was starting to feel little beads of sweat come on my face. To be honest I had liked Leah a lot, I just didn't want her to know. So I tried to come up with something quick.

"um,well...um, yes I mean no I mean...you are nice to talk to," I said a little feverish. Leah saw me sweating.

"Jacob Black, are you, blushing?"she asked with a small smile.

"Maybe,"I said and grimaced. Then I bowed my head. "Yes, Yes I am blushing," I said in defeat.

"Why do you looks so sad then?" she asked me.

"For not telling you the truth," I said ashamed.

" But you just did," she argued and then a smile spread across her face. Just then she leaned in on me and I began to lean towards her. My heart was beating ten times as fast and I'm sure Leah had heard it too because then she pulled away quickly and said" I'm sorry." while blushing just like me. Then just at that moment the phone rang and I groaned. Such a perfect timing, I thought and got off the couch to get it.

"Hello," I said into the speaker.

"Jacob, is this you?" asked a cool,soft voice. It was Edward. Terrific. This day has just been a big bowl of fun for me, I thought sarcastically.

"Ok, bloodsucker what is it this time," I said a little bit annoyed to him for inturrupting my thing with Leah.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something, " he said catching my annoyed tone. I growled at him.

"Heck, Yes you did," I growled.

"what was it?" he asked in an interested tone that agitated me very much. He is such a pain.

"Why do you even want to know? It's none of your buisiness!" I spat in the speaker wanting to hang up but of course he would just call me back again, and again until I asked him what he wanted. Just then Leah looked at me with her face scrunched up wondering who was on the phone. I smiled my best big cheesy smile making her smile back at me. Man she was so pretty when she smiled like that, I thought.

"Leah's there?" Edward said suprised all of a sudden in the speaker. I groaned loudly making it echo throughout the it. I totally forgot that he could read our stupid wolf minds.

"Yes Leah's here, now if you don't mind can we please get to the subject of why you were calling me at this particular hour," I said really angry with him now.

"what? Oh yes, um we kind of have a problem," he said with a bit of unease in his voice.

"Ok, bloodsucker more details please," I said and rolled my eyes. How stupid can these vampires get?

"Oh yes, we can get pretty stupid. In fact more stupid than wolves according to you," he said now agitated with me, and reading my mind once again.

"Whatever, can we just get the details," I said to him.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here but it's something about the Volturi and it concerns all of the Quiluete members," he said in a serious tone now. Finally,details!

"Ok,I'll be there," I said to him hoping this was the last time we were going to talk.

" And Jacob," he said.

"Yes," I said tentivley.

"Bring Leah,"

"And Why?" I said agitated once more.

"cause Emmett will want to hear all about you and her spending time together at your house," he said smuggly and then the other end of the line clicked. That was the end of our conversation. I sighed to myself.

"C'mon Leah, " I said to her. "Lets go visit some bloodsuckers and see what they want."

**Authors Note: So sorry that I haven't updated in forever but the computer had some difficulties but I'll try to update faster! And Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Did You Know I Hate You?

**Chapter 3- Did you Know I Hate You?**

**Leah's POV:**

"Wait, what? We're going to the bloodsuckers house on account of Edward's phone call? And explain to me why because if this has nothing to do with us I am not going what so ever," I said angrily and folded my arms across my chest to make it look like I wasn't going to move right after Jacob had gotten off the phone with Edward with his eyes narrowed from dislike for the bloodsuckers( which I supported all the way because who doesn't hate vamipres?) and then began to tell me in defeat that we had to go to there house for some '_important information that will help us wolves'_ apparently. Such a pleasent suprise that phone call was I thought to myself and rolled my eyes like a little child from the feelings that were going on inside of me at the moment. Jacob then sighed, sat onto the couch right beside me again, and began to tell me why we had to go there. And belive me when he told me, I almost blew up.

"All he said was that there was something that was about the Volturi and it involved all of the Quileute members," he said and sighed and at first I thought our conversation was done but then he kept continuing with his explanation."But he also said that he wanted to know about why me and you were together at my house alone with no one else here," he said a bit softer and after that my hatred feelings for the bloodsuckers began to bubble up inside of me once again. Dang it, He must have read Jacob's mind so he could find out what was happening in the wolf world. Jeez, no wonder everybody hates them. I am going to kill Edward once we get there.

"Fine let's go then and get this stupid conversation over with," I mumbled with anger bubbling up inside of my stomach since what I knew who was going to welcome me at the doorstep when I would first step into there house and there was just one word to describe him,Emmett. I'm just going to avoid him as best as I can( but of course it's not like it's possible to avoid anyone in that house) even though I know he's going to be pestering me about why I was at Jacobs house. I then began to heave myself up from the couch slowly as possible wincing from my leg as pain shot up through my entire body and once again I felt emmbarassed because I felt as if my pride was gone since I couldn't get myself up from a stupid couch at Jacob's house. Then slowly I let out a great puff of air and plopped back down on the couch quickly knowing that it was hopless. I was never even going to make it out the door!

"Jacob,I am never going to make it with this leg. I think it's even broken!" I said as I looked down at my black and purple leg wondering how this was going to heal.

"Which is why we should go to the Cullens house because then the doc can fix you up as good as new," he said trying to sound as enthuisiastic as possible. I didn't fall for his false tone though.

"Ok,yeah I understand that but how am I going to get out of the house?" I said a bit annoyed with him now since he won't even think to help me. Jacob shugged his shoulders up and down uselessly but at that moment I had an a idea that could help me get to the leeches house.

"Well since I'm the one that has the brain at the moment apparently I've got an a idea," I said as smuggly as I could to rub it in his face.

"Ok, what is it,"he said ignoring me compelety but ready to listen to my idea. Such an immature person, I thought but then began to explain to him about my idea of how we were going to get there.

"Ok, all that we are going to do is you are going to phase and I am going to ride on your back until we get to the Cullens and then you can phase back," I said trying to explaining to him as good as I can for his tiny bean-headed brain.

"That's it? Ok,fine by me but I just don't understand why we can't take the truck," he said and began to walk outside as I followed him hopping on one leg trying to put no pressure on my broken one.

"Because you have carried me enough for one day and I don't even like it when you carry me so we are just going to have to do it my way for now," I said through clenched teeth and finally, when I reached outside, I heard a ripping noise from Jacob's pants and shirt which was telling me that Jacob had already phased into his wolf form. When I looked up I saw a huge Russet wolf that was staring up at me with impatient eyes that obvious meant '_get on my back before I leave you here.' _Ugh, he is such a jerk I thought to myself and started to climb on his back slowly and then managed to grip his fur tightly between my hands so I wouldn't fall off just in case he got any ideas along the way there.

"Go slow," I said to him with a bit bit of unease in my voice not knowing how fast he was going to go and I saw Jacob pull a little grin from the corners of his wolf mouth. Oh no,I tought and we instantly took off with a fast pace. It felt like I was in the air flying with the wind pounding so hard against my face.

**Jacob's POV:**

As I ran through the forest trying to run as fast as I can to get to the Cullens house so we could fix Leah's leg quickly I felt a hard tug on my shoulders from the fur Leah was pulling as she tried so hard to stay on me. Jeez, she can tug hard I thought and then I heard her screaming over the wind trying to get my attention of what was happening on my back.

"Jacob! JACOB! Slow down Jacob, please slow down," she said trying to scream over the wind as loudly as possible to me as if I was a thousand miles away from her. I felt as if my eardrums were going to bust right out of me!I gave a little growl not knowing if she heard me but instantly I felt her fear and I slowed down into a trot for her sake. Thank god we were almost at the leeches house Because I can not put up any more with this girl!

"Thank you," Leah huffed at me in relief and I barked a low chuckle at her from laughter as turned to look at her. Man she was so pretty when she got scared I thought to myself as I kept looking not knowing where I was going . Then she suddenly wacked me across the head for whatever reason I did to her. _'OOWWW'_ I thought from pain and began to shake my head back and forth but to Leah it was just a loud whine of pain and dislike.

"Oh stop being a baby Jacob Black you knew that was coming to you, don't deny it," she said smuggly as if she had won a boxing champion against me. I growled playfully at her and she began to giggle at me from the noises I was making. But then her giggles turned into loud moans as we began approaching the front of the Cullens house and I suddnely knew what she was dreading, Emmett. I wanted to chuckle a low bark at her so bad but I knew if I did that she would wack me across the head again so I just decided to drop it until it was the right time to laugh.

**Leah's POV:**

As we began to approach the front of the Cullen's house I let out a loud moan from dislike and embarassment. This was going to be a disaster, I thought and suddenly I wished that we had never came here, even if it was to help me heal my leg properly. 'Quick',I thought to myself, 'How do you steer a large Jacob wolf without making it angry away form a bloodsucker house?'

"Jacob,it's not to late to turn around and go back to your house you know,We could still make a run for it" I said as I bent down to whisper in his hear nervously not wanting to go into the leaches house but he just let out a great puff of air that smelled like really bad breath and I knew at once that we were not turning back from the house what so ever. Boy, is he ever stubborn. Once Jacob stopped in front of there house I got off as best as I could and instantly I saw Jacob shrink, returning into his human form as I kept hopping on one foot for my balance. Jacob then saw me hopping once he phased back and he offered to help me (which was quite wierd).

"Do you need any help," he said and gesturing to my broken leg but I shook my head impatiently.

"No I do not need any help. The last thing we need is one of the leeches opening the door and you having me in your arms thinking that we are a happy married couple asking them for money," I said stubbornly and I hopped towards the house with my head high trying to show my dignity. As we had reached the foprnt door of the house I pressed the door bell and it rang three times before Edward opened the door. He began to smile as he saw me and Jacob standing by each other and I glared at him with hatred in my eyes trying to scare him off. His smile still stood on his face though.

"Hey Jacob, hey Leah ," he said greeting us and let us walk into there there perfected home. Then I saw Edward take a good look at my leg and he frowned at me while making gagging noises of how disguisted it looked.

"Shut up Edward," I said to him and narrowed my eyes hoping he would back off. As usual, he didn't.

"Well Emmett will be happy to hear about this," he said smuggly ignoring my 'shut up' at him and began staring at me and Jacob intensly.

"what do you mean?"I asked him trying to sound innocent as possible of what he was talking about.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that you and Jacob are finally together now and don't want anybody to know," He said with curiousity and excitment in his eyes rubbing it in my face so I would blow up. And I did.

"ME AND JACOB ARE NOT TOGETHER!" I screamed losing it througout the house making it echoe hoping for the last time because I was fed up with these stupid conversations about me and Jacob. But then suddenly I lost my balance and I suddenly began to tilt backward aiming for the ground. But unfortuantly a pair of cold, white hands caught me and I tilted my head to see who it was. The one who caught me was the doc, and standing behind him was Emmett who was smiling uncontrollably at my presence as if I had made his day( which I probably did). I shut my eyes and groaned.

"Let's get you on a couch Leah while I'll examine your leg," said the doc in a calm tone and right away I was seated on a pale white couch that made you sink in halfway. This is what I had needed I thought and suddenly my eyes began to droop foprm exhuasten not knowing how tired I was from the day. I heard a low chuckle coming from Edward from my sleepyness.

"Let her Sleep," Said the doc." she is quite tired from her journey hear." And the only last pair of words I heard came from Emmett and Jacob before I fell asleep comeletely.

"When she wakes up I'm going to ask her questions about you and her,"Said Emmett almost singing to Jacob happily.

"You stay away from my girl,got it? she mine,mine,mine,"Jacob suddenly growled in my defense and for his sake also and before I fell asleep ther was one question that popped in my head from what Jacob had said in my defense,was I really his girl and that he wanted me that badly,or did he just lie to Emmett to try and get away from him like I normally do.

**Authors Note:THANK YOU ALL FOR RREVIEWING MY STORY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOY MY STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. Did You Say What I Think You Said

**Chapter 4- Did you say what I think you said?**

**Jacob's POV:**

When Leah began to fall into a deep sleep on the couch after me and Emmett's argument of what was going to happened when she woke up, I wondered if Leah had heard what I had said about her and suddenly felt queasy inside of my stomach knowing that if she heard me I was going to be in BIG trouble when she woke up, and I mean big! I glanced at her fearfully hoping she wasn't staring at me with her big, wide, suprised eyes if she heard me but she was out cold on the pale couch she was sleeping on and I let out a great puff of air from relief. whew! I stood there for a couple of seconds not knowing to do in this big house and with Leah sleeping while Dr. Carlisle was rapping her leg up into a cast, it was quite lonsome without her I thought to myself and began tapping my foot impatiently hoping Leah would open her eyes and then I would be happy once more so we could finally go home. Then after a five second wait I finally asked the doc a question.

"Hey doc, how long is she going to be asleep here because I'm kinda on a tight schedule here" I lied asking him and trying not to sound impatient to him but to be honest I just wanted to get out of here from the uneasiness that was in the room and all of it was coming from me and no one else. He turned asround to look at me with amusement and calmness in his eyes knowing what I meant by that question and that I wanted to get out of here and my cheeks began to burn dark red from embarassment and I turned away from his face hoping he didn't see me blush. Oh no, I thought and right away, after I had that thought, I saw Edward emerge from the kitchen and into the living room of where we were and stopped directly in front of me and began to smile with his huge stupid grin of his. I finally managed to speak once more befor my temper would set off again in front of them.

"Alright Edward how about you tell me why you sent us here besides Leah's leg because to be honest I want to get out of this house right not," I said frusturated with him once more. Buit after I said that Edward's smile suddenly vanished and a frown replaced it (finally!no smile!). Then he looked over to Carlisle tentivley for permission and I saw the doc nod a tiny nod to Edward and I gazed at them from confusion 'cause I had no idea what thoughts they were sharing at the moment. Then Edward let out a big sigh and began to explain why he sent us here.

"Ok, here I'll tell you," he said and with that he began to tell me the whole entire story.

"A few days ago , Alice had a vision," he said as he started with the story of why we came hear and I rolled my eyes even at the dumb comment. Of course Alice had a vision! She had a vision like every five minutes! I saw Edward frown at the thought in my head and I smiled from victory, and gestured him going back to his story. Then he continued once more.

"Well the vision that Alice saw was the Volturi, and they were coming for the Quileutes," he said and once he said that I sat right up and stared wide eyed at him even more interested and concerned about the story than I was before.

'Why were they coming for us? Did we do something wrong?" I asked him wondering if we had offended the Volturi in any way, hoping that we didn't.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong but when we almost had that battle with them protecting Renesmee I read Aros Mind(of course he did!) and he said that he would like to have shapshifters with them to help them win any battle that comes to them." I stood there for a few moments not knowing what to think about this dtrange story.

"But there are more shapeshifters than just us you know," I said but Edward just shook his head as if I didn't get of what he was saying about what Aro wants.

"Yes there are more of you in this world but- ugh this is really hard for me to say. Jacob, they want ot start a breeding proccess and Leah is the only female wolf they know of so that is why they are coming here. To take Leah," and with that he began to look at me as if I was going to blow up of what he just said, and I did. I suddenly began to growl, shake and stand closer to Leah (who was still asleep) than ever before. Finally I manage ot speak through my clenched teeth.

"They want Leah?" I said slowly with anger bubbling up in my stomach and specks of spit flying out of my mouth whenever I talked because I was so mad. "Well guess what? they are never going to get her thats what because she is mine, mine, MINE!" I said making the last mine echoe through out the house.

"Sounds like someone likes Leah," Shouted Emmett who was now upstairs with the dumb blonde and began laughing at me as he threw the comment down to me.

"Shut up Emmett! This has nothing to do with you so shut up!" I yelled back up at him but all I got was a bunch of laughs which made me only get angrier.

"That's it. Me and Leah are going home. We don't need to listen to any of this," I growled to Edward and the doc and pushed my way through them and began to try and wake Leah up so we could go home.

"Leah wake up were going home. Leah! wake up," I said shaking her shoulder as hard as I could and Leah suddenly opened her eyes wide and she jolted her head up from the noise I was making. But then the doc tried to stop me from going away because he wanted to be the one to tell Leah what was going on. My stomach began to feel queasy once more from the stupid story Edward had just told me.

"Fine," I said to him. " But it's your own funeral. I'm going to the bathroom real quick before we leave," And with that I hurried away from them not wanting to get clobbered by Leah when the told her about the news. Now, I thought to myself, If I could only find the bathroom.

**Leah's POV:**

Once I had woken up from the couch my mind was fuzzy and so was my vision so I could barely see anything. But then my vision cleared up and I heard Jacob say he neede tyo go to the bathroom and I saw him hurry off into the hallyway trying to find the bathroom(which wasn't going to be easy in this big of a house) but then as I turned my head I saw Edward and the doc standing over me looking serious.

"What? What did I do?" I said suddenly alarmed wondering if I did something wrong but they just kept staring at tme with their cold, yellow eyes but them the doc began to speak of why we were brought here rather than just my broken leg( which now had a cast on).

15 MINUTES LATER

"So they want me for a breeding program. How lovely," I snorted after they had told me all about the Volturi wanting me to make more werewolves. I saw Edward nod gravely at me but I returned it with a hard stare.

"I'm not helpless you know. I cam hurt anybody that comes in my way os the Volturi jsut better watch out for their sakes," I said and with that I shouted for Jacob so that we could go home making it echoe throughout the house. Then, as if summoned by me, Jacob cam to my side to help me upon his back so that I could ride on him again in his wolf form.

"Thanks," I managed to puff out but then thought of something as Jaocb pulled a little grin from his mouth so I quickly told him what I was thinking.

"oh and Jacob? If you run as fast as you did last time coming here I am going to bite your butt off when we get home got it," I said menacingly and all the playfullnees went out of him and that told me that he got the picture. I began to smile and I then heard Edward behind me chuckle and I istantly looked back at him and frowned nut he just smiled back. I rolled my eyes, someday, I thought I hope I can wipe that ugly smile off his stupid face off his And with that Jacob phased, and we rode inot the fading sun away from the cullens house and back to La Push once more.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for your reviews so****rry if this chapter is a bit boring but the next one will be way better! I promise! KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. My worst Fears and Foes

**Chapter 5- My worst Fears and Foes **

**Leah's POV:**

**THE NEXT DAY- at nine thirty in the morning **

As the sun began to pour in through my window of my dark blue room inside of my house, I blinked sleepily waking up from the brightness not knowing what time of day it was. Ugh, that sun is way to bright, I thought to myself trying to block the sun with my hand away from my eyes so I could try to go back to sleep but then the memories from yesterday of me and Jacob flooded back into my mind and what the cullens said about the Volturi wanting me for a breeding program and after I had though of that, I was instantly up and trying to get out of bed with my cast still on my leg. I snorted at the thought unable to think of anything else but Jacob and me hoping that I was going to see him really soon. But just then the phone rang from downstairs and I heard my mom pick it up and asnwer it (hoping that it was Jacob for some odd reason).

"Hello? oh yes just let me get her," My mom said through the speaker to the other person on the phone and the next thing I knew my mom said "LEAH! PHONE!" and I came hobbling down the stairs as best as I could to see who was wanting me.

"Hello," I said through the speaker my breath coming out in great puffs of air.

Hey Lee, it's Jake," said a friendly husky voice and suddenly I was in the mood for talking on the phone with him.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked him trying to keep the excitment out of my voice as much as possible and trying to make my voice sound casual.

"Nothing much," he said responding to me through the phone. "I just wondered if I could come over for a littl bit to see how you are doing with your broken leg," he explained to me and sighed at the memories from yesterday. But at once when he asked me if he could come over my heart stopped instantly. Jacob actually wanted to see me! He really, really, wants to see me, I thought excitedly and I kept thinking about what he just said to me through the phone until Jacob broke my thoughts.

"Hey Leah? Still there?" he asked me in a worried tone breaking my thoughs and wondering if something was wrong with me since I wasn't responding.

"Yeah, sure Jake," I said and shaking my head from my thoughts.

"Kay. I 'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay," I said and after that I heard a _click_ on the end. Once I was done haniging up the phone I decided to go upstairs and get ready for Jacob's arrival so I could look nice for him, but once I was on the fifth step and struggling to get on the sixth step, my little brother Seth came wooshing down on me and I nearly fell backwards.

"What the heck was that for!" I said letting out great puffs of air and glaring angrily at my brother but I understood why he was rushing when he explained it to me.

"Sorry sis but I'm on patrol today. Jake say that there are at least 4 unidentified vampires on our land and 1 aynonamous werewolf that have been on our territory and today we are going to try and stop them," Seth said and looked proud of himself to be thinking that he was going to kill vamps today.

"Really? Jake didn't mention that on the phone. Oh well, good luck on your vamp hunt today then," I said and gave him a quick smile and he gave me one of his huge grins before dashing out of the door and once he dashed out of the door, I heard a ripping noise knowing that he had phased.

15 MINUTES LATER

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"I'VE GOT IT" I yelled as I cam hobbling down the stairs trying to open the door for Jacob. But when I opened the door for Jacob I noticed something was wrong with him. He had a sad puppy face with disapiontment in his eyes and his body was slouched over.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him as he just kept standing there for about twenty seconds. He shook his head at me.

"No. Nothing is ok. I'm sorry Leah, I really wanted to see how you were doing but I can't stay here. I need to be out on patrol so I can help get rid of the vamps and the werewolf." He said speaking everything at once all in a rush and his eyes gleaming hopefully at me. I blinked at him.

"Well if your going to hunt vamps and werewolves then so am I." and with that I hopped outside wit hmy dignity trying not to notice the alarm in jacob's eyes as I kept hopping outside. but then he let out a sigh of defeat and just went with the flow.

"Ready?" I aked him .

"Ready," he said and at the same instant we phased (after I phased my leg felt completely healed). We didn't speak as we raced through the forest but as I was following him endlessly I asked him where we were going.

_"To meet Seth and the others,"_ He said. _" They started the trail a few minutes ago but we are going to meet them somewhere," _

_"oh,okay," _I said and after that I asked no more questions. But no more than two heartbeats, we heard a menacing howl from Embry and Paul and Seth scream out in pain. At once I tried to contact Seth but it was no use. After that I sped up until I was 100 ft. ahead of Jake . But then, as I was 10 ft. of geting there, Paul told me and Jake something that almost made my heart stop making it crash into pieces.

_"Jacob! Leah! get back there's no use. Just go home,"_ Paul said to us through our heads. "_go home."_

_"No! I'm almost there! Tell Seth I'm almost there okay!"_ I said almost screaming at him.

_"Leah it's no use." _

_"What do you mean it's no use?"_ I asked paul, my fear rising.

_"Leah...Seth... is dead,"_ Paul said and after he said those words to me he let out a great crying howl and something slammed into the side of my body and everything went black around me once more from the black figure that smashed into my side.


	6. How to Live Through This Pain

**Chapter six- How To Live Through This Pain**

**Leah's POV:**

"shouldn't she be awake by now Jake? It's been thirty minutes already!"

"Embry listen to me carefully. _She..got ..hit ..in ..the ..head ..hard by another werewolf while we were running,"_ Of course she is going to be unconscious for a long time!"

"But she is going to be okay, right?" Embry asked uneasily.

"She is going to be fine with alot of rest and relaxation," Jacob said relieving Embry and suddenly everything was starting to come into focus and my brain was starting to work again. I heard Jacob, and Embry's voice and some other voices, guessing that it was the rest of the wolf pack which meant I was back at my house laying on the couch so I could regain my strength.

"But what about Seth," I heard somebody say nervously and I knew instantly that it was Quils voice and my eyes fluttered opened instantly when I heard Seth's name. My eyes suddenly came into focus and right away when I let out a tiny groan from pain and worryness for Seth and instantly everyone swooped down to look at me directly in the eye and I shrank back into the couch and glared at them trying to tell them to back off. Then Jacob pushed his way through the crowd of people that were crowding me.

"alright everyone, Back off, give her some space. _I said give her some space Embry_," Jacob said to everyone with some frustration in his voice and trying to push the crowd away (which I appreciated very much) and suddenly Jacob's glorious head came into view.

"Hi Leah," Jacob said to me in a soft tone and I could tell he was trying to put a smile on his face but I knew it was going to work. There was so much I wanted to say to him, right then and there and to tell him my feelings but there was only one word that came out of my mouth.

"Seth?" I croaked at him and instantly Jacobs grimace disappeared as I looked at every with a puzzled look.

"ah... yes, about Seth. Well there is some good knews about him," Jacob said to me hopfully and instantly my eyes watered up and I began to sob as my hands covered up my face.

"y..you wan..wanted S..s..seth dd...dead? I...I c-c-can't b-believe you!,"I shouted to him through my sobbing hands but almost right away when I said those words at Jacob I heard Paul say something to me that made my heart completely stop from beating.

"Leah... Seth isn't dead," Paul told me hesitantly but looking at me hopefully as if the knews would make me stop crying into my hands and making my makeup rub all over my face. And eventually, it did. I looked up from my tearstained hands and looked up at Paul with mascara rubbed all over my face and my lower lip trembling.

"He isn't dead? Seth isn't dead?" I croaked and right away Jacob began to explain things to me in a total rush so I could understand it and knowing the truth without hurting anybody in the process.

"Yes Leah that's what I was trying to tell you. Seth isn't dead. When they were fighting Paul and Seth were fighting together. But they eventually they got seperated form the three vampires and the werewolf that were attacking on our land. So when Paul went to go to help Seth because Paul had know idea where Seth was, and when Paul found him on the ground covered in blood and almost not breathing, he went into a total panick," he said explaining it to me and Paul threw me and a apoligic look and started to say"I'm sorry," and eventually I forgave him. But after I realized that Seth wasn't dead I kept wondering why everybody still had solem, and scared looks on there faces.

"Then why is everybody so sad? You should all be glad that Seth isn't dead," I said in a halfhearted, joyful tone but then Jacob told me something and I instantly knew why everyone looked so sad.

"Well Leah, This is the bad part about Seth. He has Amnesia. He doesn't remember who he is or who anybody is," Jacob said explaining to me in a soft tone and instantly I got up from the couch (though when I did my head was spinning like crazy!) and glared at all of them.

"And where is he now?" I said questioning them hoping that they would give the answers.  
"He's at the Cullen's house," Quil said in a soft tone that was almost a whisper as he kept bowing his head trying not to look at me. Then I turned to Paul .

"Do you know who attacked him? If you know, tell me now!" I said almsot snarling at him so I could go look for the person that did this to my brother but he backed a few steps away from me. But it was Jacob who answered my question.

"Leah, It was the one werewolf who was on our land," Jaocb explained to me and he began to tell me all about this werewolf that nearly killed my brother.

"Her name is Amanda," He said beggining the description. " she Is a pure white werewolf and she about fourteen years old," He said to me and right away I asked him where she was staying.

"And who's house is she staying at?" I asked glaring at everyone and instantly they all shrinked back away from me. All excpt for Jacob. He stayed right where he was so I asked the question once more since he was so brave enough.

**Jacobs POV:**

"Well, who's house is she staying at?" she asked in a snarled voice and I answered her question almost immediatly.

"Mine," I said and after I said those words she glared at me so hard with her fire blazing eyes and her body shaking up so hard I took a step back away from her tp where she was standing and after a couple seconds she managed to close her eyes and take a few deep breath's and after that she opened her eyes once more to glare at me and to ask me so many questions about Amanda and why she was staying at my house.

"Do you mean to tell me... that you, Jacob Black, are keeping that murderer... that vicious little brat, the werewolf that nearly tried to kill my brother in your house!" she said to me nearly screeching out the last words so I would get the picture.

"looke Leah, she can explain herself," I began trying to make her understand but as I began to explain to her,she drowned out my voicewith her yells and screeches that were echoing throughout the house.

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I WANT REVENGE! AND IF I HAVE TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO KILL HER,THEN I WILL!" and with those words said, she stomped out of her house so hard it made tiny dents onto the floor and once she got inside my truck, she slammed the door of my truck so hard, all of the glass shattered and I let out a tiny groan of frusteration. OnceI got outside and hopped into the truck I started it and in a flash we were off to my house. Though while I was driving me and Leah didn't talk at all to each other for the whole entire drive.

10 MINTUES LATER

As we drove in front of my house, still in my truck, I looked at Leah to make sure she was going to do this. But for the first time ever for her, I saw some doubt and fear in her eyes. But for the first time for me, I rested my hand on her hand and gave her a a sympathetic look. But the doubt and fear was gone in a heartbeat and suddenly she got out of the truck and trudged into the house.

**Leah's POV:**

As wee got into Jaocb's house I heard Jaocb take a deep breath and call out Amanda's name.

"Amanda? We have company," Jacob called and instantly a beatiful fourteen year old girl wlked into the same room with us with a red tearstained face. Amanda was tall and thin. She had dirty blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and light lue eyes that were almost turquise. Then Jacob cleared his throat.

"Leah this is Amanda. Amanda this is Leah," Jaocb informed both of us and instantly Amanda started to sob into her hands and I drew back shocked.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry! This was never meant to happen!" Amanda sobbed to me and I had felt pity for her instantly.

"Alight , alright. I get it . You didn't mean it. whatever. But I still think we should sit down and talk about what happened and how you attacked Seth, " I said with a halfhearted scowl. and Amanda nodded and after that we headed for the couches to talk.

**Jacob's POV:**

I let out a sigh of relief as we started to walk to the couches to talk it over and not let Leah kill her. As we all sat down I saw Amanda give a nervous breath but looked directly at Leah and tell her all about the fight and what happened with Seth.

"Normally I wouldn't go on anybody else's land but lately I've been feeling a connection there so I came back there today like I do every morning and I heard lots of fighting," she began her story and continued without hesitation.

"So I went down there and I saw three vampires and lots of werewolves so I just went to side with the werewolves side and started fighting the vamps. But as I went to help this sandy colored wolf, which was seth, he looked at me once on started attacking me for no reason. So of course I had to defend myself but as we kept fighting all of them started to attack me so I just gave up," and then she sunk back into the couch and closed her eys for a few moments but as soon as I turned to look at Leah, and once I saw the softness in her eys, I knew instantly that she understood. It wasn't Amanda's fault, it was Seth's.

"Ok, I understand you now Amanda I'm sorry," Leah said to her and Amanda nodded slowly in understanding.

"But I would like to ask you another thing to both of you," Leah began. "Who were the vampires?" and instantly Amanda gave the descriptions of them.

"Well one had really blonde hair that was short and curled and he was a boy, and the other had brown hair plastered to his face and the other was a girl and she had blonde hair in a ponytail. Oh, and also they all had red eyes," and after Amanda said those words Leah stared at me ith wide opened, shocked eyes at me and I nodded slowly to her.

"They were...?" Leah breathed out to me and I answered her back.

"Yes leah. Those vampires were Casius, Alec, Jane of the Volturi and they wanted to take you for the breeding program the Cullen's were warning us about to you," I said and after that Leah faintd once more onto the couch she was sitting on.

**Authors Note: HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**


	7. Good and Bad

**Chapter 7- Good and Bad**

**Jacob's POV:**

I groaned loudly as Leah fainted from frustration but also amusement and went over to her as she was still in the chair she was in and to try and wake her up once more for the second time for today. But then I heard Amanda take a soft gasp in and looked at Leah with anxiety for fear that she wouldn't wake up but at just rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Leah to try and wake her up.

"Leah? Leah!_ Llleeeeeaaaahhhhh_," I called out to her in her ear trying to whisper it but I almost shouted at her because she just wasn't waking up from her faint! But just then Leah fluttered her eyes open in alarm from the sound of my voice and looked around the room as is she were expecting a vampire to come out and attack her at any second and she had to be ready at all costs. but then she got up from her chair and looked at me and Amanda hard and spoke to us as if she were a robot.

"I want to go to the Volturi," she said in a soundless tone and I gaped at her from frustration and anger to her at why she wanted to go.

"And why is that again?" I said questioning her and managed to glare back at her.

"Well think about it Jake," she said explaining it to me with hers eyes now softening of why she wanted to go so I just stood there and listened to her explaination." if we don't go there more people will get hurt like seth," she said and winced in pain at the thought of seth. "And we will have to get revenge and ask them why they were on our land and attacked me," and then she stood therewith a smug looke on her face by I didn't return her happines.

"But what if we do go?" I said questioning herand at once her her smugness faltered. "if we go," I said taking a deep breath and trying to explain it to her softley so she would understand in my point of view of why we shouldn't go to the Volturi. "If we go, then think of the possibilities of what might happened to us. We don't even know why they attacked us so when we get there they might attack us without us even trying to explain! Anad whats going to happen if one of us gets killed? our whole family would be devestated!" then suddenly I took a deep breath unaware of what I was saying was coming out all in a rush. then I looked up at Leah and she was frowning at me.

"Fine then," Leah said walking away from me and went heading for the door Amanda folloing her because Leah bekoned her to come. "If you aren't coming then me and Amanda are."

"I never said I wasn't coming," I said argueing with her.

"Then are you coming or not!"

"Fine," I grumbled at her and began to follow her out the door. "But does Amanda really have to come? For god sakes she's just Fourteen and that's younger then Seth! and would you ever let Seth go on this trip knowing it might kill him?" I said questioning her and staring hard at Amanda but then I heard Amanda sigh in defeat and dissapiontment.

"I will stay," Amanda said to the both of us and looked up at us with sorrow in her eyes. "And I will tell the others of where you are going to. And I will try to help Seth in any way I can."

"Thank you ," I murmured to her softely with a smile on my face to show her my appreciation. She smiled back. After that I turned to Leah and she nodded to me and I did the same to her and instantly we headed for the woods and I the same time, we phased. And once me and Leah were bothe wolves and I could hear her thoughts, I knew she was ready to tear the Volturi apart.

**Leah's POV:**

We didn't talk much for the first fifteen minutes of our journey to the Volturi. Even when we had our thoughts to look into we didn't tease,or joke about what we were thinking. But then I managed to speak to him as we were running.

_"Hey Jake, How far away do you think we are now from our house,"_ I asked him panting as we kept running.

_"I think 100 miles so we are doing good," he said in response._ _" but we will have to rest for the night so we can run all day tommorrow and the sun is almost dissapearing so do you want to set up camp here?"_ he asked me.

_"I don't care. You are the Alpha so make you decision,"_ told him and he just barked a luagh at me and I maaged to smile to him. But then, just aas things were getting nice, I smelled something off into the distance that smelled to sweet and started to burn my nose like crazy. Jacob must have realized the scent to because at the exact same time we both growled in the direction of to where the scent was coming from.

_"Hey Jake, is that..."_

_"Yeah,"_he growled back at me responding to my half question. "_It's a vampire." _

_"Then can we kill him,"_ I asked almost pleading to him._ "Please!"_

_"You go right ahead Leah,"_ He said to me and almost as if he had beckoned the vampire, the bloodsucker jumped right out of the bushes and was looking straight at me with red crimson eyes and bared his teeth at me.

_"Come and get it vampy,"_ I said growling at him and instantly the leech jumped right at me and I had caught it in midair in midair shaking it as hard as I could. Then after that I just ripped it's head off with my teeth and he let off a painful scream that echoed throughtout the forest. And that was the end of our vampire. For now at least.

_"Nice job Leah,"_ Jacob said to me coming up beside me as I howled softley in success.

_"thanks Jake,"_ I said to him.

_"Do you want to sleep now,"_ he asked me all of a sudden and I realized then how tired I was.

_"Sure I guess but what about clothes and all of that stuff? I mean you didn't bring any right?"_ I asked questioning him.

_"well.. Actually before we left I had packed a tent and some new clothes for both of us,"_ he said giving me a sheepish glance and smirked.

_"Are some girl clothes?"_ I asked him.

_"Ahh, no. I just figured though you wouldn't really care though because I just thought you would want clothes no matter what,"_ he said and shrugge his shoulders up and down

_"and let me say one other thing jake,"_ I said glaring at him. _"You only brought one tent!"_

_"Hope you don't mind sharing!"_ He said and barked a really loud laugh at me.

_"Well then if you don't of genious Alpha I will be sleeping in the tent and you will be sleeping outside,"_ I said and smiled as his face fell.

_"What?"_ He said to me. _"But I want the tent to! I want to share it with you!" _

_"And why is that?"_ I said very suprised of what he was saying right now.

_"Because I like you!"_ Jacob said to me practically shouting it in my ear and I almost had a heart attack from happiness and excitment

_"You like me? "_ I said almost making it a whisper to him.

_"Leah, I have always liked you. Ever since I layed eyes on you you have been my special Lee lee forever,"_ He said to me in a kind alpha voice that made me wnat to howl with excitment.

_"Well,"_ I then said to him. _"I guess it's okay for me to share a tent wih you. Want to share a sleeping bag and pillow as well,"_ I asked him and he smiled at me.

_"Sure,"_ he said agreeing with me. _"But first Let's phase into our human forms kay?"_ and after he said that we both phased and for sometime we smiled at each other and then after that we got the tent set up and everthing else but after that we both got into the tent together and layed down quietly for some timebut after that Jacob said something to me that almost made my heart stop.

"Hey Leah," he said to me facing me.

"yeah jake," I replied.

"If we ever get through this. Fighting the Volturi, I mean, Would you consider to be my imprint even though I haven't imprinted on you and make my life happy," he asked me and almost making his question a whisper. then I let out a huge yawn and snuggled closer to him and my eyes drooping down.

"yes Jacob. I would love to be your imprint," I said with joyful tears spreading down on my face and after that my eyes closed into the night and once again, I flet eternily happy once more.

**Authors Note: HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN JACOB AND LEAH REACH TH VOLTURI? WILL THEY LIVE OR DIE? AND WHAT IF JACOB BREAKS HIS PROMISE TO LEAH? WILL HE LOVE LEAH LIKE HE SAID OR WILL HE MAKE MISERABLE ONCE MORE? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	8. A Beta's Love

**Chapter 8- A Beta's Love**

**Leah's POV:**

I had woken up the next morning blinking hard from the sunlight that was coming in from the tent. at first I was a bit confused of where we were and what was going on in the world. As I rubbed my eyes from the sleepiness and as I realized Jacob was still asleep with light snores coming out of his mouth I decided to get dressed in an old black T-shirt and baggy pants that belonged to Jacob for the day and to get ready to face the Volturi Tommorrow. When I was done getting dressed I heard Jcaob stir and mumble something in his sleep but I couldn't make out of what he said so I just shrugged me shoulders and let it go. After that I realized that if I would be staying in the tent I would probably wake Jacob up so I just decided to take a walk into the woods (In my wolf form) until he would get up. But let me tell you, going into the woods alone and in my wolf form, was biggest mistake in my entire life.

As I walked into the woods I felt a great sense of adrenaline running through my body and I smiled. After that I phased immediatly and rushed through the woods at tramendous speed wich I ran without any effort. I was having a great time time and having the thoughts of what me and Jacob did throughout all of last night was even better. After that I barked a loud laugh that rang throughout the entire forest and just kept running. But my excitment didn't last long because fifteen minutes into my run, I heard something crack about thiry feet away from me in the trees. At once I pricked my ears wondering what it was and then I heard another crack closer then before. At first I thought it was a vampire and instantly I bared my teeth into tht direction. But when I saw two figures emerge from the shadows of the trees, they were not vampires, they were men hunters. Instantly I started to back away from them but they came closer to me. Obviously they wnated me for meatso I got so scared I began to run. But running was a huge mistake because when I took of running they both shot at me and their bullets hit me in the leg and I fell down dhuddering at the pain. Then the hunters came closer to me to see what damage they have done.

"Beauty,ain't she," one men whispered hoarsly to they other and the other man shot his gleaming eyes at me.

"She will definetly be worth something. How much do you reckon?" They other one asked not taking his eyes of me.

"Oh, I don't know maybe two thousand," they other guy said and after awhile I grew out of my panic stage on the ground and while they were argueing how much I would be, I tried to contanct Jacob for help.

_"Jake,Jacob. if you can hear me,Help some men are trying to kill me,"_ and when that didn't work I howl as loud as I could hoping he would here me.

"Shut up you," One of the men said and then gave me a hard kick in the gut. After that I howled in pain but after that, they began to tie a rope around me.

_"Jacob! Help! Please help!"_ I howled trying again but there was just no answer from him and I bowed my head in fear. after they dragged me a couple of feet away from where they caught me I saw a big red truck and realized with dread that they were going to put me in the back. But just as they had put me in the back, I heard a great, loud howl from Jacob and he was coming our way.

_"Jacob? Is that you,"_ I asked him excitedly hoping it was him nad he was coming to save me.

_"Stay there Leah I'm coming to get you,"_ He alpha ordered me and I squirmed with exictement. It was him! Then about two seconds later a russet blur shot out in from of me and then I saw Jacob growl at the two men and one of them went running off into the woods screaming while the other one tried to back out slowly. But once I gave a hard snarl at him he went off in the woods screaming to.

_"jacob I'm so happy to see you!"_ I said to him after he untied me ( and my leg had fully healed) but when I looked at him his eyes were not filled with relif. Insteasd they were filled with rage.

_"Follow me,"_ he said angrily and together we walked back to our campsited and once we both phased into our human forms, Jacob stood their staring at me.

"I'm sorry, " I mumbled through me teeth but right after that, Jacob began to yell at me like crazy of why ran into the wods alone.

"Oh! Your _Sorry!_ Is that the best _you've_ got for me because it's not going to work Leah Clearwater!You could have been _killed_, You could have been _sold to_ I don't even know why you went off into the woods alone!" then after he took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed he opened them and looked at me with soft caring eyes. Then all of a sudden I rushed into his arms and sobbed while he brushed my hair softley trying to comfort me.

"o-o-h J-jacob! I-i a-a-am so sor-r-y! I -i- just w-w-anted to r-r-un for a l-little bit!," I cried into his shoulder and hugged me tighter to his chest.

"I know Leah and I'm sorry I yelled at you but I just don't want to lose you like I lost Bella. So don't go doing anything stupid anymore okay? " he said to me while I looked up at his face and nodded slowly.

"Okay. I won't," I said stepping back a couple of paces so I could take some deep breaths and so I could also wipe me eyes from the tears that spreaded down my cheeks.

"Hey Jake. I'm wondering something. did you bring a phone," I said asking him and trying to recover myself.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to call my mom real quick," I told him.

"Yeah sure go ahead," he said and took a phone out and tossed it to me. Then once I dialed my mom phone number, I heard her pick up on the other end and I sighed with relief.

"hey mom it's Leah," I said to her trying to make a conversation without her eyes crying out.

"Leah? where are you sweety? I have been looking all over for you but you weren't at the house," she said and kept ranting on and on till I stopped her.

"Mom it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be away for awhile with Jacob and I don't know when we are coming back kay?" but for five seconds their was no answer. Then all of a sudden my mom said,"your with Jacob?" she said to me stunned.

"uh, yeah. why is there a problem?," I asked her anxiously.

"No. but are you two togther now?"

"Kinda,"

"_Have you two kissed yet_," she asked me excitedly all of a sudden and I then became frustrated with her.

"Aww, mom come on. why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess. Well, okay so have fun on this whatever thing you're doing and call me really soon kay?"

"Okay," I said relieved that her kissing question had passed.

"I love you Leah,"

"I love you to mom," I said and after that I heard a click on the other end and I put the phone right back in the bag. Then I turned to Jacob.

"So jacob are we ready to go?" I asked him as he had are tent knocked down and put it away in the bag and had the bag in his hand.

"yeah we're ready," Jacob said to me. "But I think we should be in human form for the rest of the way because if those hunters come back for us..." He said to me shuddering at the idea and I noddede quickly at him to tell him that I understood. Then, after we both smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, he took my hand and I took his, and together we walked in happy silence not knowing what laid for us at the Volturi.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BORING BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GREAT BECAUSE CHAPTER NINE IS WHEN THEY MEET THE VOLTURI!**

**AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I MISS ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS! **


	9. Turning Back

**Chapter nine- Turning Back**

**Jacob's POV:**

We didn't get far on the sceond day of traveling to the Volturi. But we were very close. When we settled our camp in the woods Leah pointed out to me that she could see the Volturi tower.

"We'll be there by afternoon tomorrow," she said to me with hers eyes locked on the tip of the tower and her eyes gleaming brightly for revenge. But I was excited also but mostly really worried for Leah's safety. I sighed and shook my head and turned around to finish setting up the camp.

"Alright Jacob what's wrong," Leah suddenly demanded at me turning away from looking at the Volturi tower but to looke at me. Then I stood up to face her.

"What do you mean what wrong? I'm fine," I told Leah with my head held high but Leah just snorted at me.

"Oh come on Jacob don't act like I'm stupid," she growled at me. "I've noticed ever since we started this trip you have been real down and mopey. Doesn't seth'sd revenge mean anything to you," She suddenly asked me with a tremble in her voice and the mention of Seth.

"of course I want revenge on Seth," I said quite a taken back. " but I'm afraid your going to get hurt and then I'm going to be depressed that I've lost you forever," I told her with my head down but then she suddenly cam up and wrapped her arms around my neck and began to whisper fiercly in my ear.

"Jacob black," she started whispering. "Even if we lose tommorrow, Or even if we drift apart from one another, I swear to god, You will never ever lose me. Do you hear me? Never."

"That's nice to know," I whispered back to her and pulled her arms away from my neck and began to kiss her on the lips tenderly. THen after that we crwled into the tent and we both didn't come out until early moring the next day.

**Leah's POV:-Early the next morning**

I awoke the next mornig with Jacob wide awake and right beside me looking at me tenderly with his soft caring eyes. i yawned and stretched widely before grinning at him.

"well, todays the big day," I said happily and then his smile faltered making his eyes churn in fear for my safety.

"Don't worry ," I said to him softly. "I'll be fine. I promise" After that we headed towards the Volturi tower.

When we got to the Volturi tower and once we stepped in front of the doors I had to admit I was a bit nervous. But when Jacob knocked on the big wooden door only one time, someone in a dark black cloak opened the door for us and instantly I flinched back from the disguisted smell that reeked all around us.

"Follow me. Aro has been expecting you," Said the high, cold pitched bored voice I had once heard and I knew it was the bloodsucker they called Jane. As we followed her through the big mansion I heard whispered voices all around us as we entered and I suddenly took Jacobs hand in fear and he squeezed my hand also. THen when we got to anpther set of huge door Jane opened them and when I got a good look of what was in there I saw Aro, Marcus and Casius. I shivered as we entered the room and I suddenly heard Jacob snarl quietly to Aro in greeting but Aro just dissmissed the snarl with a flick of his hand.

"Why did you attack us. what do you want," I sid loudly and clearly making my voice ehcoe throughout the room but Aro just smiled at me.

"Perhaps lets start at the beggining shall we," Aro said in his whispy voice and then he began to explain of why he brought us here.

"When we attakced you in your territory we just expected to get you my dear (pointing to me as he spoke) so we could use you to breed. We never expected to have a full blown attack from your brothers. So we decided to have you come to us instead. But with your loved one here beside you," he said pointing to Jacob. "I have reached to my limit that the only way to get you is to destroy your Family, or should I say pack," He said to me and Jacob and leaned back into his chair with a smile.

"But what do you want me for," I growled at him suddenly impatient.

"For a breeding program. So we can have wolf gaurds to protect us when we are being attacked by another coven," He said simply and then I remembered the Cullen's telling us about this and with a dreaded thought I felt like I had a rock dropped in my stomach.

"well you will never get her ," Jacob suddenly growled and then just stared constantly at Aro while Aro sighed at him.

"I thought you would be that way," Aro sighed." That's why we came to give you a fair warning."

"A fair warning of what?" I growled at him.

"A fair warning to tell you that we would be attacking you. All of you," Aro answered simply with a gleam in his eye. But I was to confused already.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said interrupting trying to break his conversation before he explained any more to us. "Do you mean to tell me, that you are attacking my whole family, and to kill them, just to have me for some breeding program?"

"That's about right," Aro said. "You are the only female werwolf we have seen in over 300 years. we may never see another creation like you."

"Yeah you won't ," I snarled at him my temper rising extremely. "Because I will fight to the death before one of you leeches take me to be your freaking slave." I heard Aro sigh.

"well," Aro said. "We gave you are warning so you may go now." and after he said that a hard grip came on my hands and tugged me and Jacob both out. Once they threw us out, we went back to camp and for a few seconds all was quiet. Then I looked at Jacob and he looked at me with the same agony that was in my eyes also.

"What do we do now Jacob," I whispered as we began to pack up and go home to tell our families of what was going to happen.

"I don't know Leah," jacob said as he stopped packing and embraced me in his arms. "I just don't know."


	10. Pain and Confusion

**Chapter Ten- Pain and Confusion**

**Leah's POV:**

It took us two days before we got back to La Push and for the whole time we journeyed back to La Push me and Jacob were still shocked at what had happened at the Volturi so both of us didn't talk, like, at all. Then we reached La Push and we decided to go to the Cullens house to tell them the news first before we go back to our own houses and to tell our parents of what had happened.

"What are we supposed to tell them?" I whispered as we walked up the front of the Cullens house onto the front porch with both of us still shaken from the Volturi.

"We tell them the truth," Jacob sighed at me and then rang the doorbell and almost instantly Edward opened the door for us with a sad look on his face. He must have already known what had happened because of must have told them

"hello Jacob and Leah," edward said sadly. "Alice told us what happened. I am so sorry."

"yeah don't mention it bloodsucker," I mumbled and suddenly barged through the house without Edward's permission. I looked around the big room and I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch curled up side by side watching the football game and the I saw Bella emerge with Renesmee at her side and I saw Bella smile at Jacob. I turned to look at Jacob. He was tense now and his eyes into thin slits. he now had anger on his face now intstead of tiredness. Then I turned my head to glare at bella to make her stop smiling at Jacob. God, why did she have to do that to jacob? he is in enough pain already when she had Renesmee and when she chose Edward instead of him. I hate her! then I heard Edward growl at my thoughts and I turned to glare at him.

_well you can't blame me,_ i thought into my head. _She always acts kind to him and treat him like he's her husband. And leave my head alone you filthy leech! stay out of my head!,_ I suddenly thought menacingly and started to walk towards the middle of the room trying to not think of anything. God I hated them! Just then Alice appeared and so did Carlisle with a sad face. great. More sympathy. Just what we need.

"Jacob and Leah," carlisle addressed us. "Alice told us everything. I'm so sorry."

"yeah Edward Just told us," Jacob grumbled emmbaressed by all ofthe attention we were getting.

"Well then we have all decided something for you," Carlisle said. "We will help you with the Volturi if you like. Protect Leah and all of that." and for once I felt great gratitude for the Leeches.

"um..okay. thanks," Jacob said. "Just call any of the Leeches you know and we will round up the wolves."

"oh and I have a question," I asked suddenly araid of what the answer might be. "how is Seth? Can i see him?" I asked and the whole room went dead quiet as if someone had killed us all.

"he's not doing so well," Whispered Edward. "his body is not responding to any medication we give him. we don't what else to do." Tears stung my eyes. why did I ever leave Seth with these Leeches? They probably made him worse!

"well then you just will have to keep trying because if you let him die without knowing who he ever was...we are coming to get you," Jacob growled at them. "But right now we are _Leaving,"_ and he began to pull me out of the house with him. well that went lovely,thought to myself and felt a tear drip down form my cheek. Then we shut the door behind us and then Jacob told me to phase so I did.

"I'll call everyone else for a meeting to tell them what happened. follow me," jacob ordered and then he walked slowly into the woods. While as for me I took a few paces before I looked back at the cullens house and in their window I saw Edward's face glance at me sadly. I felt my throat bulge up and choke as if I ws about redy to cry (which i was.)

_Please take care of him_,I thought in my head to tell edward._ he means so much to me. please don't let him die._ And with that I raced into the woods after Jacob.

**Jacob's POV:**

I let out a loud howl in the middle of the forest with Leah by my side to let my pack know I needed them. About five minute later, Embry, Quil, Brady, And Collin we all at my side in their wolf forms with suprised faces.

_"hey Jake,"_ Embry said excitedly._ "when did you guys get back?''_

_"A few minutes ago,"_ I said curtly wanting to get on with the conversation._ "Now me and Leah have.. uh ...been away for awhile as you know and we have some bad news. The Volturi want to take Leah and we tried to fix it with them but now they want to fight us all. So the thing is we are going to have to fight."_ Then I heard Collin groan and Quil snort.

_"fight again. And this time for Leah? Gee Jake I don't know. I'll have to think it over and I'll let you know my answer when ever kay? "_ Then he saw leah's hard stare and said "_okay okay I was only joking, Jeez"_

_"well we can't joke now_," I told him. _"we have to start protecting Leah. we will take turns and tonight I will take the first shift."_

_"When do we switch,"_ asked Brady.

_"we switch the next night . alright this meeting is over for now. but if you even get a whiff of the vampire in the forest, tell me. Got it?"_ and they all nodded.

_"alright,"_ i told them._ "now go back to your human form and do whatever you were doing before this meeting,"_ and then they raced off to where they entered from. Once I heard them phase I turned my head towrds Leah and that's when I saw her eyes shining.

_"wow Black,"_ She said to me. _"You want to take that first shift with me awfully badly don't ya? Now they all know me and you like each other. Ha!" _

_"can it leah,"_ I growled. _" let just back to your hous saftly alright?"_ Then she nodded and after that we raced back to her house and as usual, Leah won our race their again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE U ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I'm A Nobody

**chapter eleven- I'm a Nobody**

**Leah's POV:**

I just couldn't believe it, I thought to myself as me and Jacob raced in our wolf form to my house. after all we had done, what we tried to acomplished, was a total waste.

"it wasn't a total waste you know,'' Jacob said to me. "we had a great time. me and you i mean. together."

"yeah I know," I sighed and ran side by side with him. " but I just wish we could have stopped the Volturi you know."

"Oh well. All we have to do now is get ready for the fight. C'mon let's go," Jacob said and in easily five minutes we were at my house. Luckly my mom wasn't at my house so me and Jaocb could have some time together. She was probaby at the Cullen's house with seth. Once we phased we walked inside of my house.

"I'm going to put on some clothes kay? you can try some clothes from Seth's room," I said to Jacob.

"but what if his clothes don't fit me. you realize we men have different sizes in clothes to you know," Jacob said.

"what A shocker. I had no idea," I said to him sacastically. " now go put on Seth's stupid clothes."

"Yes ma'm," Jacob said with a smile and did a salute before he went upstairs to go put on Seth's clothes. I chuckled at him and started to go into the kitchen before I went to change my clothes because for some odd reason i was really hungry. When i entered the kitchen I looked in a cubboard and found at least four hotdogs and instantly i took one and started to eat it. Just then Jacob came down with seth's clothes on (which were _Really_ tight on him) and he found me in the kitchen eating my hotdog and looked at me quizzingly.

"Leah why are you eating a hotdog," Jacob asked me.

"four actually," I said correcting him. "the others are just in the fridge right now."

" and why again?"

"Because Lee la hungry," I said in a baby voice." So let her eat in peace."

"Very funny Leah," Jacob said and reached for my hotdog." Now come on we have more important stuff to cover so drop the hotdog."

"No," I said and put the hotdog out of his reach.

"Leah give me the hotdog," Jacob said to me and grabbed the hotdog out of my hand. Then somehow i began to cry.

"Leah? Leah what's the matter?" Jacob asked me with alarm in his voice with him a my side.

"I-i-i w-want my hotdog," I said crying but I was also pretty confused to. Why am I crying over a stupid hotdog? I don't _ever_ cry over any food! But just as my tears came to and end I felt something move in my stomach and the movement almost made me tilt backwards but luckily Jacob caught me.

"alright Leah will you now tell me what's going on now with this hotdog and why you are crying over it." jacob asked me but I was frozen with my own fear.

"Impossible.. something moved" I whispered to myself looking down at my stomach but I knew it was not impossible. it was not impossible anymore at least.

"What's impossible? leah are you alright," Jacob said to me anxiously and tried to shake me out of it but then I felt a tiny thing inside of my stomach move.

"Jacob. Jacob, i think I'm pregnant," I whispered to him and he stared at me with alarm.

"W-w-what," Jacob stuttered and looked at me with caution but i nodded slowly.

"Positive. very Positive. Can I have my hotdog back now," I asked sidtracked as I looked at the hotdog in Jacob's hand.

"Are you sure? You must be positive, cause you might be wrong," He asked me not answering my question about giving my hotdog back.

"Do you think I'm lying," I said with my answer rising into a wail and countless sobs forgetting about food. "Cause I'm not lying! I can't belive you would think I would be lying! Has the whole world gone against me!"

"Alright, alright your not lying," Jacob said suddenly trying to calm me down. " we just need to be sure okay? Can we just see if your right? Let go to the Cullen's and see if your pregnant."

"Okay," I sniffed at him my sobs suddenly ending." But can we do it in a couple of days becasue I want to spend some time with you since we just got back."

"Sure," Jacob said breathessly. "sure, no problem. What do you want to do."

"Eat," I said and snatched the hotdog out of Jacob's hand and shoved it in my mouth. but Jacob just stared at me.

"Did you know hotdog's have intestents in them like kidneys and liver," Jacob suddenly said to me with laughter in his eyes and them I coughed the hotdog up and threw it away in the trash can.

"Why didn't you tell me that before you moron," I said bending over and coughing like crazy. Jacob shrugged

"I don't know. Maybe because you snatched the thing ot of my hand before I could have told you."

"Sure, go ahead and blame me," I said sitting up and glaring at him but then Jacob began to laugh.

"I love you Lee."

"I love you Jake," I said and gave him a hug. But just then we turned our head as I heard the front door slam and footsteps walking into the kitchen and I was afraind it would be my mom. the only thing of why I was afraid of my mom was I didn't tell her of where we were going when we went to the Volturi and Amanda sure didn't tell her. I could tell that because when my mom walked in she looked at me and Jacob with fire burning eyes and a face that was about to blow up.

"Well," Sue said with her cold hearted voice. " Where have you two been for the past week." she asked us and from the look she gave us I knew me and Jacob were in **BIG** trouble.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST THIS CHAPTER BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN BUSY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN THOUGH WHEN LEAHS TRYS TO EXPLAIN TO SUE WHERE THEY WERE AND THAT SHE IS PREGNANT? PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Good Times Come With Patience

**Chapter Twelve- Good times come with Patience**

**Jacob's POV:**

Right away when Sue had stormed in I knew right then and there that I was going to die. I knew I would get blamed for me taking Leah on a dangerous journey without letting Sue know about it and I was eventually right.

"Uuhhh... mom let me explain," Leah said causiously trying to calm down Sue but I knew it wasn't going to work because then Sue came up to me slowly and I flinched instantly frome the anger that was on her face.

"You..." Sue said menacingly and then all of a sudden threw a punch at my nose and I bent over gagging at the taste of my blood that was draining down to my throat.

"Oh gosh Sue I think you broke my nose," I said to her looking up but it was drowned out by the sceams Sue was saying making it echo all over the house.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS JACOB! PUTTING MY DAUGHTER AT RISK AND PUTTING YOUR WHOLE FAMILY AT RISK! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN IN YOUR WOLF FORMS!" ( I flinched at that part becuase we were seen by those two hunters and barley got away with our lives!)

"AND WORST OF ALL YOU NEARLY BROKE MY HEART WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT LEAH WAS GONE! I HAD A TOTAL BREAKDOWN WHEN I REALIZED THAT SHE WAS MISSING! AND HAVING TO FIND SETH AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE WITH IS MEMORY GONE?" Once Sue had that all out of her system she took a couple of deep breath's and glared at me with her eyes narrowed and then she spoke something that made my heart stop.

"Jacob," She said slowly and menacingly. " I want you to get out of here. I want you to never ever be seen again with my daughter. _Ever_. Now get out before i hit you again or I will sue," Sue said and pointed to the door with her eyes closed as if she needed an asprin really badly.

"No," I said hoarsly. "no you can't throw me out. Leah needs me more than ever now. and our whole family needs help now. you can't just say that I am banned from your house forever becasue I can't do that."

"and why is that?" Sue snarled at me with her eyes narrowed.

"Mom can't we..." Leah started to say to try and break our conversation becasue she didn't want the secret to be let out but it was too late because Sue silenced her with a look and then turned back to me.

"Well," Sue growled at me. " I'm waiting?" then I took a deep breathy and told her.

"Leah's Pregnant." I told her and then I saw Sue raise a fist and hit me hard in the head and then everything went black and I saw nothing more.

**Leah's POV:**

I stood frozen in horror as I looked at Jacob who was now lying on the floor of the kitchen room unconious from my mothers punch.

"Mom!" I screeched at her. "Why did you do that?"

"I did what had to be done," My mom informed me but then her eyes grew soft and caring. "Leah think about it. You are going to end up like you did with Sam. is that really what you want? your heart to be broken everytime you find a man that doesn't imprint on you?"

"No," I said softly but then looked up at her with stubborn eyes. "But that's not going to happen this time. Jacob _Loves_ me you got that? He loved me so much I'm going to have a baby. aren't you the bit least excited for me?" I asked her. then i saw doubt in her eyes and then she straightened up her posture.

"I have to go now dear to check on Seth. I love you," My mom said.

"Love you to," I choked out almost unable to say with the tears at the brim of my eyes and then my mom left. That's when I tried to wake Jacob up.

**Jacob's POV:**

I felt gentle shaking all around my body as if my someone was trying to wake me up. eventuallyI heard someone call my name and then I opened one eyes and I found myself looking at Leah. then I glanced around widly to see if Sue was still there.

"Jacob it's all right now," Leah said softly but it didn't calm me down.

"Your mom, is she...?" I asked suddenly and Leah nodded her head.

"Yeah Jake she's gone. You can get up now."

"Whew. thanks. Man your mom can sure hit!" I said as I got off the floor making Leah smile.

"Yeah I know"

"Now I know where you get you fiercness from Leah." Leah laughed at me and then she went into the living room sitting on the couch. Then I thought of something that stuck my head. How is Leah going to take care of herself if I'm the alpha of my pack and I have to run patrols? Man this is going to be so hard!

"Hey Leah," I began to ask her causiously not knowing if she was going to take it the wrong way.

"Yeah Jake?"

"What would happen if I got you a babysitter for the time being," I asked her.

"Say what ," She said almost in a growl like way so I began to talk quickly.

"It's just that I'm going to have to be running patrols and you are going to need help around the hous like getting food on the high counters and stuff so yeah.." I said and I saw leah's eyes soften.

"That would be nice. Just get me Rosalie," SHe said and I nearly gagged.

"The blondie?"I asked in horror.

"No Jacob the whit haired girl that lives next door," Leah said sarcastically. " yes of course Rosalie the blonde."

"But why her?" Why not Embry or something around there?"

"Because Rosalie ...Understands," Leah explained to me. "she understands what I'm going through."

"Find ," I said grumpy. "I'll go phone her." So i walked to the phone and dialed the Cullen's number and then Carlisle picked up.

"Hey Carlisle it's Jake."

"Hello Jacob. is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I just wandered if Rosalie could watch Leah for a couple of hours."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Well see Leah is pregnant and Leah asked for Rosalie because apparently Rosalie 'understands' about babies or something."

"Sure Rosalie will be there in a minute."

"Kay thanks doc,"

"oh and Jacob? Since Rosalie will be there with Leah Do you think you could come over here for a few minutes. It's about seth." I gulped.

"What's a matter with Seth. is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong it's just that i want to see if you can get his memory back by seeing if he reckonizes you."

"Oh okay. yeah sure. see ya."

"Bye," And then the phone went dead. about two seconds later Blonie rung the dorr bell and wlaked in the room. Leah greeted Rosalie with a smile and Rosalie returned the smile but when I walked in the room she greeted me the same old way.

"Hey mutt."

"Hey Blondie. Thanks for taking care of Leah for me."

"No problem mongrel," Rosalie said and then I gave Leah a kiss good bye and headed out of the door and hopped into my truck and drove it to the Cullen's house. the only two things I was thinking about was what would happened if Seth didn't reckonize me and how were me and Leah going to support the baby when we weren't even married?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! I AM MISSING ALL OF YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	13. Wishing and Dreaming

**Chapter thirteen- wishing and dreaming**

**Leah's POV:**

"Thanks for coming over hear Rose. This means alot to me."

"Yeah sure no problem Leah. I'm just so happy for you though! I can't wait to see the baby when it's born. Do you have any ideas for what you are going to calll him or her? Rosalie asked me with her face lit up with excitment. I had told her that I was pregnant and she was literelly bouncing off the walls with excitment.

"Well if the baby is going to be a girl I'm going to call it Amanda and the boys name is up to Jacob."

"Amanda is a nice name. I like it. Do you know what the name means?" Rosalis asked me.

"No. do you know?"

"Yeah i know. it means lovable."

"Well then it will be a perfect name for the baby if it's a girl," I said looking down at my stomach tenderly with love in my eyes. "Becasue this little baby will be loved for all of her life." Then I heard Rosalie let out a sad sigh and I looked up to find her also looking at my stomach with wonder.

"I wish I could have children," Rosalie asid and for once I felt glad that I was a werwolf and not a Vampire.

"At first I didn't think i could have children but looked what happened to me," I said to her smiling a little bit but I sooon let the sublect drop knowing it wasmaking Rose sadder and sadder. then I suddenly felt hungry.

"Hey Rose," I asked her. "Do you think that you could hand me the hotdogs that are in the fridge please," I asked her with my eyes full of hunger and then my sotmch let out a growl wich made Rosalie laugh loudly.

"Sure no problem Leah, I'll be back in a half a second," and she dashed off to get my hotdogs. and then I began to think about what jacob was doing at the Cullen's house. I wonder how Seth was doing...?

**Jacob's POV:**

I arrived at the Cullen's house as fast as I could. Once I got there I knocked on the door and Edward opened it and Let me in.

"Thanks ," I mumbled and walked into the house as quickly as possible trying to avoid the akwardness. Then when I walked in I and found Sue coming oout of a room I suddenly froze. Oh gosh I don't want her to hit me again! Aaaahhh what was I thinking? but Sue just walked past me and nodded to Carlisle as a thing of thanks and walked out the front door. I sighed in relief as I saw her drive away in her truck but then I heard Edward chuckle behind as he read my thoughts and I glared at him and Began to protest.

"Hey Sue can hit _hard_," I said standing up for myself but Edward just kept chuckling. Ggggrrrr.

"Sure she can. A fourty year old woman can hit you and make it hurt," Edward said shaking his head.

"She knocked me out _cold_. And you better not let her here you that you think that she thinks she is fourty cause she's thirty -eight!"

"What ever," Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders and I sighed in frusteration. Then Carlisle came up to me and shook my hand and just gave me a smile.

"Hello Jacob. It's nice to see you again," Carlisle greeted me but I just grunted.

"So where's Seth," I asked starting to get a bit uncomfortable with all of the attention I was getting.

"He's in that little room over there," Carlisle pointed to where Sue had come out from and I started to walk towrds it but Carlisle stopped me.

"Hang on Jacob, I'm coming with you," Carlisle said.

"Why? Seth should know me. We've known each other for a long time," I protested.

"Jacob, Seth doesn't have his memory and no matter how hard you push him he might still not be able to reckonize you and I don't want you to get so frusterated that you phase and Seth totally flips out," Carlisle explained to me and I understood.

"Okay," I said and started to walk into the room with Carlisle behind me. As i entered the room I found Seth sitting on the bed with a great big smile on hisface and humming tunlessly while looing up at the ceiling. I felt almost sorry for myself because I knew to wherever Seth's brsin was, he was in his happy place and I was I could be in my happy place now. Then I cleared my throat and Seth suddenly looked up at mewith curiousity in his eyes.

"Hi," Seth said brightly to me and then looked at Carlisle. "who is the stanger doc?"

"Seth," Carlisle explained to him. "I'd like you to meet Jacob. this is a friend a mine."

"Hi Jacob what's up?" Seth said to me his eyes shining bright.

"Mothing much. Do you know me or reckonize me?" I asked him desperatly hoping he would reckonize me.

"Nope," Seth said popping the 'p' at the end and I sighed.

"Well okay then I guess I will be going," I said and I waved to him and he waved back and I turned to head out of the door. But then Carlisle gave me A quizzingly look.

"I don't understand Jacob. Why do that so quickly? He wasn't going to reckonize you the first second you came right through those doors."

"I don't know," I grouched at him. "I just can't bear to see him like that with his memory gone and in his happy place. It makes me feel sorry for myself."

"Well in time he will come around," Carlisle said and lad me to the door and then I left the house and headed home.

**Leah's POV:**

Jacob suddenly came walking through the door just as me and rosalie were gettig ready to eat as it was about time for dinner. But then Rosalie left quickly and Jacob started to get ready for dinner but the only problem was his face was so sad.

"Jacob is something...," I began to ask but was interuppted by the phone ringing . "I'll get it," I said and I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Leah Clearwater speaking," I said btu was interuped by a harsh voice.

"You shouldn't have messed with us," The harsh voice replied and I became confused.

"Uh... excuse me?"

"You shouldn't have messed with us. and we will pay by taking your most loved ones out of your grasp. Beware. you have been warned." And then I heard the otherend close with a click and there was no more of the harsh voice.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: OOOHHHHHH WHO WAS THE STRANGER CALLING TO TELL THEM THAT THEY WERE GOING TO LOSE THERE LOVED ONES? AND HOW WILL THEY DEFEAT THE VOLTURI? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. All In One Heartbeat

**Chapter fourteen- All in one heartbeat**

**Jacob's POV:**

I looked at leah as soon as she got of the phone with someone with a concerned look in my eyes because for some odd reason she seemed really scared to the person she was talking to on the phone. Then suddenly she began crying and bursted into tears and ran over to me and clutched me as hard as possible making me wince in pain from her arms that were wrapped around me as tight as possible.

"Leah calm down it's all right, it's right. sshhhh," I said trying to sooth her but her sobs just got louder and then she spoke trying to calm down her wails as hard as possible which was working okay, but not the best.

"Oo-o-h J-jacob e-everything is just going all wrong," Leah wailed at me and looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "With S-seth a-and the V-v-volturi, I just wish we could have normal lives for once instead of being abnormal wolves all the time!" And then she buried her head into my chest.

"Listen Leah. please listen. look, when everything does get back to normal I promise you we will have normal lives. Just like you want alright? After all of this is over we will move out of here as far as possible and I have our child like normal people do and we don't ever have to phase ever again to be abnormal wolves. how does that sound?" Leah then looked up at me with her eyes widen in awe at what I had just said.

"You would do that for me? All in one heartbeat?"

"Yes Leah. All in one heartbeat." I reapeated slowly finally making her stop crying.

**Leah's POV:**

"Thanks Jacob," I said pulling away from him and wiping my eyes from the tears that spilled. "This means alot to me."

"I know it does," Jacob said sighing at me. "but right now we have more important things on our minds so let's get those thoughts done with okay?" I nodded at him and we got down to business about the Volturi and how we werwe going to take them down.

**1 MONTH LATER**

It was around 6:30 when I heard Jacob get up from the bed and to start getting dressed into his cut off jean shorts and I instantly felt the pain in my heart for him. today was the day he and the others were going to fight the Volturi. I wasn't allowed to come because of the baby inside of me but I was itching to fight with them. I looked at my stomach to see how much it had grown throughout the night and belive me, it was HUGE! Since I'm a werewolf we weren't really going by the nine month thing. Instead we were going into three months and so far, two months were up.

"Jacob,Can't I go with you?" I whined at him and he looked at me with half amusment and half concern in his eyes when I said that because it would be funny to have a girl with a hot air ballon sized stomach fighting.

"No you can't. remember you still have the baby growing inside of you...,"

"Oh wow i couldn't tell. thanks for reminding me." I said looking down at my bulging stomach and Jacob chuckled.

"And second, I am not putting you in danger what so ever."

"Aw find," I grumbled. "but I don't like being stuck at home thinking that you guys are all dead." Jacob then kissed my head tenderly.

"Yeah I know you don't," He said. But it's for your own good. and we are not going to die."

"But-but Jacob, what if you don't come back," I asked him suddenly with saddness in my eyes hoping nothing was going to hurt him.

"You know I'll always come back for you Leah." Jacob said tenderly to me. Then he gave me a long passionate kiss and hugged me and then walked out of the door to fight with my heart leaving with him.

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't want to leave Leah alone but what choice did I have? She definetly wasn't going to fight with us but I just felt torn about having her home alone. As I said to Leah goodbye I walked out of the door slowly and once I got out of the house, I phased and ran into the woods. the saddness in my heart was to much to bear but I realized that we were fighting for Leah and the baby and for all of our freedom so then Determination grew into my eyes and then I began to hear numerous howls and there voices inside of my head that cried urgently for me.

_"Jake! There here! You gotta come now!"_ Quil yelled inside my head which made my heart quicken up it's pace.

_"Alright alright I'm coming. Who's all there to back us up?"_

_"The Cullens and us."_ Embry informed me.

_"That's It! I thought they were going to get more the morons"_

_"It's smaller than last time. It's just Marcus,Casius and Aro and like two others. And don't Call the Cullen's morons" _Seth growled at me but I ignored him

_"Oh,"_ I said breathing relief. _"That's better than I expected,"_ I said and then I arrived to where everyone else was. On one side of the woods it was the Volturi crouched down and ready to attack us and on the other side it was us wolves and the Cullens. Then Quil and Embry brushed against the both sides of my fur while Sam, Jared Collin, Brady, and Paul looked at the Volturi menacingly and growled at them.

_"We fight till the end for Leah,"_ Quil informed me and I nodded with him in agreement.

_"And for the baby to"_ Embry added and I smiled.

"_Yes. for the baby to,"_ I said and Then Aro spoke when he was done clearing his voice to give us his attention.

"We won't hurt you like this,"Aro said in his whispy voice. "Just give us Leah and we won't hurt you." I growled at him and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Fine," He said in a cold hearted voice. "Have it your way." And then, just like that, the Volturi attacked us and Casius went straight for me. At first I was a bit suprised on how quickly this war started but then my muscles tensed up ready for battle. But Casius didn't attack me. Instead he flew right past my head and started running away from the war. It took me for a few seconds to figure it out but then I realized he wasn't running away from the battle. He was going to the house to get Leah! he was going to find her and take her away from me, I thoughtand then I raced after him snarling the thoughts inside my head and trying my best up to catch up to him.

**Leah's POV:**

It's been over an Hour since Jacob left for battle! they should be home by now! As I paced back and forth in front of the door anxiously, wanting Jacob to come home I thought of him never returning home again and my breath quickened in fear for that memory. Then the baby kicked my stomach as if he was almost agreeing with me and I smiled at my stomach. but then I looked up and around the houshe not knowing what to do. But just as I began to sit down on the couch I heard knocking at the door and I practically flew myself out of the couch and ran to open the door. But when I opened the door no one was there. So I decided to step outside and see if anyone was there. But just as I shrugged and started to go back outside something crashed into my side and made me tumble on the grass and I suddenly looked up to see who attcked me. It was Casius. when I looked up to see his face he was smiling at me but I growled at him.

"Stay away from me," I snarled at him and stood up wiping the grass off of me.

"That's a little bit impossible now isn't it? But I do say, I don't see the reason why we have to have you as a protection because as far as I can see, we don't need a werewolf's protection. So i might as well just kill you," And then Casius launched for me but I ducked otu of the way and began to run into the woods hoping to find jacob. But then I saw Casius as I glanced over my shoulder and then, Casius ran up right to me and bit my leg, making me stumble onto the forest Casius came up right beside me and Looked at me as I let out a blood curdling shriek of pain and the baby that kicked my stomach really hard.

"Say good night Leah," Casius whispered at me and started to walk away but then I saw a russet blur shoot right past me and attack Casius making him roar in anger. I looked widely around trying to figure out who attacked Casius but then I heard a loud painful shriek and heard a loud ripping and a clang of a rock, which meant that Casius was dead. Then I felt a ripple of of humans waves of someone phasing. After that I saw a human body over me and as the face got closer to mine, I realized it was Jacob's face. I felt his arms embrace me and I felt loved once again

"Jacob...is...is that..you," I asked him breathlessly trying to hold on to dear life and he smiled a little bit at me.

"yeah Leah it's me. Now you need to hang on ok? Everything is going to be okay alright? Just hang in there," Jacob said to me i felt my breath come in quick gasps.

"Trying... my... best..." I choked out but then let out a loud shriek of pain from the agony that was coming from my stomach.

"Jacob... help me," I sobbed at him. "The baby... is coming. Please.. hurry." Then I saw the look of panick on his face and the fear in his eyes.

"No," He choked out But then I loud out a loud wail and suddenly heard something ripping ludly and something wailing very loudly from my lower body and everything went dark.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: DON'T WORRY LEAH WILL NOT DIE! BUT I DID HVE FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE ALL OF THE BATTLE SCENES HAPPENED SO i HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	15. Marry Me Leah

**Chapter fifteen- Marry me Leah**

**Leah's POV:**

The first thing that I saw when I woke up from my blackout were blurry faces all around me and whispering in the silence as if they didn't want me to hear what they were saying and as my eyesight became clearer I reconized many of the faces. They were Paul (huge suprise!) Embry, Quil, Sam and Doctor Carlisle all standing around me and the bed that I was sitting on. As I looked around, trying to get familiar to my surroundings I noticed the white sheets that layed on my legs and the white room that I was in. Then after a couple of seconds, I heard a loud _Beep Beep Beep_ coming from my left side of the room and I turned to look to see what it was. It was the thing that beeped to make sure you were alive.

"Am I dead?" I asked stupidly and I heard Paul chuckle at the question but was soon silence by a look from Carlisle.

"No Leah your not dead," Carlisle explained. "You have just been placed in the hospital for some time." Then suddenly the memories started to pop inside my head of what happened a couple of days ago and I began to feel uneasy in my stomach and head.

"Then wheres Jacob? Is he dead? and what about the baby! Tell me everything," I said becoming panicky and the beeping thing was becoming faster and faster as my heart spend up.

"Leah calm down, just calm down alright," Sam said trying to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Leah, the babies and Jacob are fine. Jacob's at home with the babies ok?" Embry explained to me and I became fine once more, my breath slowing down at a steady pace. But I became quite confused when Embry kept saying _babies_ instead of _baby _so Then I began to ask what had happened when I blacked out.

"Then tell me everything. What happened when I was unconcious," I asked and then Carlisle and evryone else began to tell me what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_when jacob was done ripping Casius apart to make sure he was dead he phased quickly and rushed over to Leah in horror of what he saw as Leah twitched on the forest floor._

_"Leah wake up! WAKE UP!" Jacob yelled at her but it was no use, she was unconious and dying. then suddenly, Leah let out a loud shriek of pain and agony. Then her eyes rolled back nad all you could see was the whites of her eyes. Then suddenly, blood poured from out of her mouth and Jacob heard a loud ripping noise from the lower part of leah's body. he gulped as in realization of the baby coming._

_"C'mon leah stay with me, c'mon!" He growled at Leah and shook her violently trying to wake her up but it was no use. Jacob knew she was going to die in giving birth. Then Carlisle emerged from the trees to tell him that the battle was over and they had won and Jacob begged for his help and of course he helped but then there was a huge suprsie when Carlisle helped Leah give birth to her and Jacob's child. Leah had twins. Once the babies were delivered Carlisle eventually got Leah stablized and was able to carry Leah to a hospital. Meanwhile, Jacob brought the babies home and took care of them._

"And that's pretty much it," Carlisle said as he wrapped up the explaination and I soon understood it all.

"So let me get this straight," I asked him. "we won?"

"Yep. The Volturi have been defeated. we no longer have to worry about them." I let out a sigh of relief.

"And I had twins," I said with a jolt of excitment in my stomach and then everybody began to smile from my happiness that lit up on my face.

"Yep," Quil said and popped the 'P'. "Two beautiful babies. one boy and one girl."

"Well that's good," I said to everyone. "So when do I get to get out of here?"

"er.. well that all depends on how you feel Leah," Sam said to me looking a bit uneasily at me as if I wanted to jump right out of the bed this instant. "if you feel up to it, we can take you home right now."

"Yes please," I said without hesitation and I heard them chuckle.

"Well I'm certainly happy that Casius didn't hurt you," Paul said and I glared at him.

"What do you mean by that? Of course he didn't hurt me. I'm a werewolf for God's sake!"

"No I don't mean that Leah," Paul said quickly. " I mean like I'm glad he didn't hurt your spirits because I would miss our grumpy and anger issues Lee- lee," And then everyone murmured in agreement and I smiled.

"Yeah you all would. Now take me home before i hit you all in places where it should not be hit at all," And then Embry saluted at me.

"Yes m'am," he said and I chuckled at him and everyone went out of the room as I got up from the bed and began to get dressed to go home and see my Jacob.

**2 hours later**

When I arrived at Jacobs house- wait , check that- _Our_ house, i felt a little chill run down my spine of excitment and fear. How would Jacob react to me? How would I react to him? What would are babies look like? Would everything be different with me and Jacob? woulde he hate me? Would i hate him? I slowly walked up to the door and out of the car with all of the strength I had and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I took a few steps back before the door opened and when it did, I saw Jacobs head peek out. At first I was a bit suprised about how his appearanced look but then I got used to it quickly. His appearance looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks,and his eyelids drooped downward as if he could fall asleep right where he was standing.

"Hi Jake," I said smiling a little bit when I saw him, happy that he wasn't hurt.

"Hi leah," He said to me and opened the door all the way so I could walk inside the house, which eventually, I did but when I took a few steps into the house I stopped dead in my tracks, horrorstruck at what I saw. What I saw was a torn up couch that had fluff everywhere, and broken glass that looked like it was once a flower vase.

"Jacob...did you.." I managed to choke out and pointtoall of the stuff that was destroyed and I turned to look at him in horror as he nodded his head solemly and bowed his head in shame.

"why did you do this?" I asked him and he looked up at me with saddness in his eyes remembering the memory.

"when I came home with the babies," He began. "I was still dazed at what had happened to you and I still didn't know if we won or not. So then what happened was after I got the babies settled down, I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it I saw Sam standing there with a tear stainded face and I asked why he was crying and he said Carlisle took care of you as best as he could but he didn't think you were going to make it. Thats when I began to panick," He said with a little shiver that went down his spine.

"Well I lived," I said a bit softly. "and I'm here to stay."

"I know you are," Jacob said. " and I will never let that happened to you ever again." then after he said that I ran towrds him and hugged him as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I l-love you J-jacob," I sobbed.

"I love you to Leah," He whispered in my ear. "And I promise you, this will never happen again."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Then after he said that we borke apart from the hug and I wiped my eyes.

"So do you want to see the babies," Jacob asked me and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Okay. They are in that room right over there," he said and pointed to a medium sized room. "You can go see them and I'm going to go and get something real quick," and then he dashed off leaving me alone. teh nI quickly made a dsh for the room and there I found the cutest babies in seperate cribs, asleep. In one crib there was a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket and in another crib there was a girl wraped in a blanket made of a light baby pink. I just couldn't take my eyes off of them. they were the most beautiful things in the world. Just them I heard footsteps coming and Jacob appeared behind me.

"Beautiful aren't they," Jacob said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Yes they are," I said smiling at the two babies that were sound asleep.

"But before we do anything else," Jacob said hesitantly. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay. what is it," I said and right after that, Jacob got down on one knee, and pulled a little blue box out of his pocket nad opened it and in the box was a diamond ring. After that, I couldn't breath.

"Leah," Jacob began. " you are the love of my life and I want to ask you something that I hope you will say yes to you. Will you maryy me?" He asked me and I nodded my head intsantly.

"Yes," I breathed out. "Yes i will marry you." Then after that I bent down to the level he was and Kissed him. After we both got up from the floor and dried my eyes I asked when the wedding was.

"Tommorrow," He asnwered simply and when he said that my eyes dialated.

"Tommorow?" I choked out. "but we have to make preperations and I have to find a wedding dress and all the other stuff," But then Jacob put his finger over my mouth and then spoke.

"We don't have to have a beautiful gorgeus wedding," He said. "All we have to have is our love for each other." I nodded in understanding. then after we looked at eahc other passionatly the babies began to wail and I turned around to see what was wrong and then I looked back at Jaocb.

"Ready to become an a official parent?" I asked and he smiled.

"Definantly," He said and together we picked up the babies and all throughout the time I kept thinking about the wedding.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: AAWWW JACOB AND LEAH ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

**IT JUSTS MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!**

**SO HOW WILL LEAH AND JACOB'S WEDDING GO? INTO A DISASTER ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID VAMPIRE? OR MAYBE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER? **

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. My Happily Ever After

**Chapter sixteen- My happily ever after**

**Leah's POV:**

We eventually did choose names for the babies, after Jacob proposed to me and after we had our 'moment' of kissing each other. For the girl, we name her Amanda Nicole Clearwater, and for the boy we named him Joshua Eli Clearwater. They were the two most beautiful babies in the world. Amanda had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, and she had cute little curls the color of blonde on her head that made her look like an angel. joshua on the other hand just looked like Jacob, no question about it. he just had a bright gleaming face, and had a smile that just looked lik Jacob whenever he smiled at us.

"They are such pretty babies," I said as I picked up Amanda from the crib and began to feed her while Jacob picked up Joshua and fed him.

"yeah they are," Jacob said to me and we both sat down on the couch and fed them with baby bottles.

"I'm going to have to call alot of people in a minute so be ready to take on these guys by yourself for awhile okay?" I said with a little smile but Jacob looked up at me confused.

"Why do you need to call people?"

"For our wedding," I said a little bit eggastrated. "Or do you want to have our wedding alone with just the priest?"

"Oh right. our wedding. I forgot," He said teasingly and I smacked him on the head playfully but then he nodded his head and I handed him Amanda and then I reached for the phone to call mom first. After a couple of rings my mom picked up.

"hey mom, it's me," I said almost whispering it a little bit cautious because last time I saw her, we had a fight.

"oh. hello Leah. it everything all right?"

"Yeah everything is fine. it's great actually. I just wanted to let you know that I had my babies, and I'm sure you already know the rest about what happened to me."

"yes. I heard it from Sam a couple of days ago and I have to say, it's such a relief to hear your voice. I thought you were going to die."

"Yeah," I said understanding the feeling. "That's what everybody else thought too. but I'm fine now and I'm back at me and Jacob's house."

"Well that's good," My mom sighed in relief. "So ...you already had your baby," My mom said kinda akward , not knowing what else to say and I grimaced a little bit about how akward it was for her to say it rather than scold me about it like a five year old.

"Yes, and it's babies actually," I said correcting her. "I had twins," then I heard a stifled gasp from my mom on the other end from the news I was giving her and I felt pain in my heart. So I just decided to wrapy the conversation up really quickly.

"Look mom. all I wanted to tell you was that me and Jacob are getting mariied tommorrow at the church. So if you want to come, be there. But if your just going to tell me I'm making some stupid decisions in my life, you better not be there for your sake," I said to her in a growl like tone and slammed the phone down in anger. But then I just kept calling people to tell them we had twins and to tell them where we going to get married and that I hoped to see them soon. we got a lot of congradulations that day. And even for the wedding, I actually invited Sam, and the Cullen's. It was around 9:00 o'clock at night when I was doen calling people and after that, I held Amanda for the longest time, until it was 12:00pm. by then, Jacob already had Joshaua put in bed.

"Leah, it's time for us to put the babies in bed," jacob said to me. "we have a big day coming up tommorow."

"I know," I sighed at him. "it's just that.. I can't take my eyes off of her," I said and kept staring into Amanda's beautiful eyes, just as she kept staring back. "she's such a pretty baby. I'm so happy she's my daughter." Then I walked over to their room and stood over Amanda's crib and gave her a kiss on the forhead.

"I love you," I whispered to her as I set her down on the crib and pulled the blanket over her just as soon as I saw her eyes droop downwards and fall asleep. Then Jacob tugged me along and walked me to our room and once I sat on the bad, I fell asleep instantly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up with a great sensational feeling inside my stomach and my head in the morning knowing I was just to excited for today. I just couldn't believe I was getting married to Jacob today. I felt so happy! I turned over on the bed to wake Jacob, up who was snoring sound asleep.

"jacob wake up. Wake up silly. c'mon."I said shaking him and he eventually woke up.

"say wha',"Jacob said with dreary eyes but then Brighten up as he looked at me. "Good morning" He said cheerfully.

"hey silly," I whispered. "let's get ready okay?"

"Okay. I'm on it."

**5 hours later**

I well here I was, an hour before I was getting married to Jacob, the most wonderful man on the earth, and somehow, Alice and Rosalie came to our house and ended up doing my wardrobe, and my hair. They shooed Jacob out of our room from his will to make sure he couldn't see me before the wedding.

"Alright, now that he's out," Rosalie said shutting the door behind her and turned to look at me. "Let's get down to business. Alice, you do her hair and I will get her dress on." it took at least an half and hour before they were done with me and once they were done they gave me a mirror to look into and I looked albsolutley stunning. I had a white strappless dress on and my hair up in a simple bun but with beads all over my hair.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much guys," I said and without thinking, I hugged him.

"your welcome Leah ," Rosalie said hugging me back. "anytime. Now lets go and show Jacob how you look."

**Jacob's POV:**

I was waiting at the top of the aisle for leah and I was nervous. But then, the music started and almost immediatly, I saw a grogeus leah walking down the aisle. I became more excited though as Leah came closer to me and when she reached me, the priest began the ceromony. Throughout the whole time though, I wasn't paying attention to what the priest said. I was just looking into Leah's eyes with great affection for her and listening to our babies wails as they were being held by Embry and Paul. Then the priest said those words.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said and took a step backwards to give us room. Then I gave Leah the most wonderful kiss that I could ever give her. it was long, tender, and full of affection for her. Then once we broke apart, the crowd erupted with cheers for us. I then spotted Bella in the corwd and she was looking up at me with a smile and a bit of saddness in her eyes but I looked away from her. Bella was not my life anymore. Leah was.

**Leah's POV:**

I had finally got my happily ever after. I had finally got what I wanted most in life. A family.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! LEAH AND JACOB STILL HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND THEN AFTER THIS STORY IS OVER, THEIR WILL BE A SEUQUEL! SO PPLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS= LOVE AND HAPPINESS. AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY? WELL I WILL TELL YOU ONE SECRET FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE SEQUEL, JOSHUA GOES MISSING. BUT WHY AND HOW? PLEASE READ!**


	17. It's Not Over Yet

**Chapter seventeen- it's not over yet! **

**5 YEARS LATER**

_jacob and Leah ended up having their happily ever for five great years and were proud of the family that they had. Amanda and Joshua are five years old and are happy little children. Embry imprinted on Amanda and he spends almost all of his time and Jacob and Leah's house. Amanda has bright blue eyes and thick blonde hair with the cutest face ever and rosey cheeks that glow everytime she has brown eyes and a smile that reminds them so much of Jacob. He has spikey black hair and is a trouble maker._

_Jacob and Leah are also both doing well. Leah is now carrying another child and is due in one month, and Jacob is still a werewolf (leah too). Then, one day, Just as everything seemed to be going as normal as any other day Joshua went missing._

_Leah was walking Joshua in the park when Jacob was on patrol and Embry was walking with Leah but holding Amanda and watching her as she kept running around. Leah kept laughing at Embry as he was trying to catch Amanda as Amanda kept hidong behind a tree and runnig out of Embry's grasp. She was laughing so hard, she didn't notice Joshua wandering off, trying to catch a butterfly. Then, just as the butterfly flew away, Joshua gave up and began to walk back to his mom but someone jumped out of the bushes and Grapeed Joashua with his hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. Then the kidnapper ran away with Joshua in their hands and didn't look back. Then as Leah turned around and called Johsua's name believing that he would come but he never did. At first she though that he was playing a game like Amanda but when he didn't answer, she became frightened._

_Embry and Leah looked for over an hour but couldn't find him. when Leah went back to their house with Amanda in her arms because Embry went home, she found Jacob at the house and told all about it. He became angry, and went searching right away. leah on the other hand, just cried helplessly as Amanda took her nap, not knowing what was going on. And only one thought came to Leah's mind as she sat on the couch and looked at a picture of Joshua and Amanda together, playing in the park. The only thought she thought was,_

_Who would have taken my Joshua away from me?_

_A couple of month's after that, unkown attcks have been happening on the wolf unkown attacker broke Pauls leg, and nearly killed Quil. The only good thing that has happen is that Seth came out of his amniesa. He's well and healthy and is back on patrol but is sad that he missed his sisters wedding. _

_So how wil Leah and Jacob find Jaosua back? And who is the unknown attacker that keeps preying on the wolf pack?_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: AND THAT IS THE END OF THE BOOK! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED MY STORY BUT THIS TALE ISN'T OVER YET! THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING VERY SOON! PLEASE BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MY NEW BOOK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
